Todo comenzó en Marruecos
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Luego de la boda de Alya y Nino en Marruecos, Adrien y Marinette comienzan un romance secreto, pero un descuido por parte de la pareja hará que sus amigos los descubran, no sin antes divertirse un poco con la situación, sin duda esto será una locura. (Trama basado en la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Adrianette. AU)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, volví con una nueva historia, esta vez es otro Adrienette AU. Me inspire en esta historia luego de ver nuevamente la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S, para ser más específico, tome la trama de cuando Monica y Chandler tienen un romance secreto y sus amigos los descubren. La historia está ligeramente inspirada en esos capítulos, pero no será igual al 100%.

Disclaimer: los personajes y la trama principal no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Mención de algunos temas sensuales, pero nada explicito.

* * *

 _ **Todo comenzó en Marruecos.**_

 _ **Capitulo uno: el comienzo.**_

Era una noche de abril en Marruecos, el clima era cálido y la noche era joven, un grupo de amigos se encontraban en un hotel maravilloso disfrutando de unos tragos para celebrar la boda de Nino y Alya. El grupo de amigos consistía en Nino, Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Nathaniel y Chloe, todos amigos desde la secundaria.

Esa noche, las chicas se encontraban cenando en el restaurante del hotel mientras charlaban de temas de mujeres, en específico, hombres. Chloe Bourgeois era la experta en el tema, la chica siempre tenía un novio nuevo cada mes, no era que ella los cambiaba porque quisiera, sino era más bien porque los tipos con los que salía eran unos idiotas, luego estaba Alya quien está por casarse con su novio de 4 años y amigo de la secundaria, Nino. Marinette, bueno, eso era otra historia.

\- ¡Muy bien Césaire, habla! – la voz de la rubia reflejaba emoción.

\- ¿De qué hablas Bourgeois? – preguntó la morena.

\- ¡De Nino! ¿cómo es él como novio? ¿cómo es en la cama? – la pregunta de la chica fue recibida con un par de sonrojos por parte de sus dos amigas.

\- ¡CHLOE! – exclamó apenada Marinette - ¡eso no se pregunta, así como así, esas cosas son privadas! - la rubia solo rodó los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la peli azul.

\- ¡Como sea! Solo tengo curiosidad, siempre pensé que el lelo de Nino nunca tendría las agallas de invitarte a salir, y mira, 4 años después y están a unas horas de casarse – al escuchar lo que dijo Chloe, la morena solo pudo sonreír, se sentía como en un sueño, en unas seis horas se casaría con el amor de su vida.

\- ¡Bien! para tu información, Nino es el hombre más tierno y considerado que hay y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, pues, para no entrar en detalles, solo te diré que después de nuestra primera vez no salimos de la habitación por una semana entera – el sonrojo y la sonrisa pícara de la morena fue suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de la rubia.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Césaire! – luego la rubia se dirigió a su otra amiga - ¿Y tú Dupain, cuando tendrá un novio?

La nombrada se atraganto con su coctel luego de escuchar la pregunta de Chloe.

\- No, no, no, no, hoy es la noche de Alya, no lo olvidemos – dijo la chica.

\- No la molestes Chloe, sabes que Marinette no es de tener novio – dijo la morena – siempre ha sido así y así lo será para siempre – el tono de su amiga era claramente de burla, pero de igual manera le dolió un poco.

\- Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa, miren, no es el momento para tener novio, debo concentrarme en mi carrera, cuando llegue el momento estaré lista, solamente no lo estoy buscando en este momento – las palabras de la chica no eran muy convincentes para el resto de sus amigas.

\- ¡Sí claro! Sigue contándote esa historia y tal vez te lo creas un día – el comentario de la rubia fue recibida con risa por parte de la morena y con un quejido de protesta por parte de la azabache.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones del hotel, un grupo de tres chicos se encontraban bebiendo unas cervezas y charlando como siempre lo hacían.

\- ¡Muy bien Lahiffe! Mañana te vas a casar, así que, Nate y yo tenemos una pregunta para ti – Adrien se tomó un sorbo de su cerveza - ¿Qué vas a extrañar de tu vida de soltero? – preguntó.

\- ¡Bueno! Creo que lo único que voy a extrañar es, mirar el techo convenciéndome de que no moriré solo para así no llorar hasta dormirme – el tono sarcástico del moreno era evidente.

\- ¡Vamos Nino! Debe de haber algo que vayas a extrañar, como, no sé, conocer otras chicas, o beber cerveza y comer pizza con tus amigos en casa – explicó Nate.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! Soy yo del que están hablando, nunca tuve suerte con las chicas, cielos, ni siquiera sé cómo pude convencer a Alya que saliera conmigo, mucho menos que se casara conmigo – los dos chicos le dieron la razón a su moreno amigo – además, eso lo hacemos todos los sábados ¡CON LAS CHICAS! Y una de ellas va a ser mi esposa.

\- ¡Buen punto! – dijo el rubio.

\- Oye Agreste, no ibas a traer a esa modelo con la que salías. ¿Cuál era su nombre? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Lila? – dijo el moreno.

\- ¡Nah! Terminamos hace unos días, la verdad no era la chica para mí – contestó el rubio.

\- ¿Acaso ella no era la modelo de Victoria´s Secret? – preguntó el moreno.

\- ¡¿Pueden dejar mi vida privada en paz?! ¡mañana es la boda de Nino, por Dios! Parecen un par de paparazzi – el rubio estaba incomodo con las preguntas acerca de la modelo.

Adrien Agreste era un famoso modelo, hijo del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, para el chico, era normal salir con otras supermodelos y Lila Rossi fue una de esas modelos. Ambos se conocieron en una sesión de fotos para la línea de invierno de su padre, salieron un par de veces y el sexo era increíble, pero no era lo que el Agreste buscaba en una chica, el sentía que la modelo solo lo quería por su fama al ser un Agreste.

\- Miren la hora, debemos dormir, mañana me caso y Alya nos matara si llegamos tarde – dijo el moreno.

Luego de unas cervezas más por parte de los chicos y unos cocteles por parte de las chicas, todos se fueron a dormir ya que mañana iba a ser un gran día para los morenos. Pero lo que no sabían es que ese día iba a ser uno muy importante para Adrien y para Marinette, ya que algo iba a suceder que cambiara la dinámica de su amistad.

* * *

 _ **Después de la boda.**_

* * *

La ceremonia fue increíble, Alya se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia, Nino no pudo retener las lágrimas al ver a su hermosa novia caminar hacia el altar, la verdad, todos lloraron en la hermosa ceremonia, pero ahora, se encontraban en la fiesta de la boda, todos se encontraba contentos, todos excepto Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la chica estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero se sentía deprimida cuando un sujeto pasado de copas la confundiera con la mamá de Alya, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Marinette era muy joven como para ser la madre de la novia!

Aun así, ella se encontraba solo y deprimida en el jardín del hotel, la luz de la tarde iluminaba el estanque del hotel mientras que la chica se perdía en el movimiento del agua del estanque. Al menos hasta que sintió la presencia de su mejor amigo justo detrás de ella.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, por qué no estas disfrutando de la fiesta con todos los demás? – preguntó el modelo.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – la voz de la chica le informó al rubio que su amiga ha estado bebiendo.

\- Acabas de hacerlo – le respondió bromeando el rubio.

\- ¿Parezco la mamá de Alya? – preguntó la chica, ignorando la broma del rubio.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? – el rostro del rubio era de una clara confusión ante la pregunta de la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué si parezco la mamá de Alya?! – volvió a preguntar la chica, esta vez un poco exasperada.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué- Mari, estas llorando? – el rubio no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Un tarado me dijo que debía de estar orgullosa que mi hija se iba a casar! – dijo la azabache mientras lloraba, claramente las palabras de ese sujeto la alteraron.

Adrien solo pudo abrazar a la chica y acariciar su espalda mientras la consolaba, no sabía que las palabras de un pobre borracho la afectarían de esa manera.

\- ¡Vamos Mari! No le hagas caso, el sujeto estaba intoxicado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decía – la confortó.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ese tipo pensó que Alya era mi hija, al principio me moleste porque no me veo lo suficientemente vieja como para ser la madre de una mujer de 25 años! – la ira de la chica era entendible – pero... lo que más me molesto... fue que... para ser la madre de Alya, tendría que haberme casado o al menos tener novio, pero recordé que solo soy la chica torpe que ningún hombre se fija en – terminó de decir la chica para luego aferrarse a la chaqueta del rubio.

\- ¡Shhhhh... eso no es cierto! ¡muchos chicos se fijan en ti! – le dijo Adrien a su triste amiga.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Mari, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, Dios, eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier modelo que he conocido y cualquier sujeto estaría emociona de al menos poder hablar contigo – el rubio no sabía por qué, pero podía sentir como su rostro se calentaba por el sonrojo que tenía.

Marinette también estaba sonrojada, no se lo podía creer, Adrien Agreste, su sexy y guapo amigo, le decía que ella era mucho más hermosa que cualquier modelo que el chico haya conocido, Marinette fijo su mirada a la de Adrien, azul contra verde, Adrien se había perdido en el mar que eran los ojos de su amiga. Sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a besarse con pasión al ser invadidos por un gran deseo por probar los labios del otro.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – dijo el rubio al separarse de su amigo - ¡Nos estábamos besando! ¿ahora nos besamos? – preguntó.

\- ¡Pues al parecer ya no lo estamos haciendo! – dijo Marinette con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Nosotros no hacemos esto! ¿O sí? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¡No lo sé, me pareció divertido hacerlo! – contestó la chica

\- ¿Qué tan ebria estas? – preguntó el modelo.

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que de verdad quiero esto, no tanto como para que te sientas que te aprovechas de la situación – contestó la joven diseñadora.

\- ¡Esa es la cantidad perfecta! – terminó el rubio para volver a besarla.

* * *

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, ambos se besaban con pasión, nunca pensaron que estarían en esta situación y menos con el otro, la verdad, Adrien estaba nervioso, aunque no era su primera vez teniendo sexo, si era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien a quien de verdad le importaba y no quería decepcionarla. Por su parte, Marinette estaba nerviosa ya que ella nunca hacia este tipo de cosas, no desde Luka, el único chico con el que ella ha estado.

\- ¿Sabes algo? ¡Esto no se siente raro, para nada! – exclamó la chica.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Adrien volvió a besar a la chica – ¿nos acostamos debajo de las cobijas? – preguntó.

\- ¡Esta bien! – gritó emocionada la chica.

Una vez debajo de las cobijas, Adrien comenzó a desvestirse a una velocidad que impresiono a Marinette.

\- ¡Wow! Eso fue rápido – dijo la chica sorprendida.

\- Es bueno para mi ego que mi velocidad te impresione – bromeó el rubio.

\- No puedo creer que vamos a vernos desnudos – dijo la chica emocionada.

\- ¿A la cuenta de tres? – la chica asintió a la pregunta de Adrien.

\- Una –

\- Dos –

\- ¡TRES! –

Luego del tres, la pareja levantó la cobija para al fin verse desnudos por primera vez, ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, logrando excitarse más de lo que ya estaban.

\- ¡Bueno! Podemos decir que nuestra amistad esta arruinada – comentó el chico.

\- ¡Ahhh, nunca fuimos tan cercanos! – exclamó la chica.

Ambos continuaron con las actividades sexuales por el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana, no pensaron que se sentiría tan bien, lo que no sabían es que esa noche, iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre, y que los eventos de los próximos meses iban a ser una locura total.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les guste, estaré esperando sus reviews y subiré el próximo capitulo para finales de esta semana, como les dije anteriormente, no me gusta hacerlos esperar mucho. Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Volví con un nuevo capítulo, disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y la trama principal no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Mención de algunos temas sensuales, pero nada explicito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: el acuerdo.**

La mañana del día siguiente de la boda fue un poco incómodo para Adrien y Marinette, no por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, sino porque sentían que sus amigos de alguna forma sabían lo que paso entre sus dos amigos, claro todo estaba en la imaginación de la pareja.

Todo comenzó por qué esa mañana Nate fue a buscar a Adrien a su habitación, cuando Marinette aún se encontraba ahí.

\- ¡Adrien! – la voz del pelirrojo despertó a ambos chicos - ¡¿hermano, estas despierto?!

La pareja no sabía cómo reaccionar no pensaron en qué hacer en caso de que uno de sus amigos los fuera a buscar.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No nos pueden ver así! – susurró/exclamó Marinette.

\- ¡Escóndete! – le dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Porque es mi habitación y Nate me está buscando a mí! – le respondió.

A Marinette no le dio tiempo de esconderse, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el pelirrojo entro a la habitación del rubio. La chica se escondió debajo de las cobijas, el rubio no sabía qué hacer, por el momento Nate no se había dado cuenta de que Marinette estaba en la cama con él.

\- Oye, te estamos esperando para desayunar ¿estás bien? – el pelirrojo notó la cara sonrojada del chico, también notó la ropa del rubio tirada en el suelo junto a la de una chica.

\- ¡Sí-sí! ¡Todo bien! ¡por favor vete! – el tono del rubio era de desesperación.

Nathaniel vio como las cobijas se movían, tardo unos segundos para conectar todo, cuando lo hizo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no había pensado en que el apuesto rubio pudo haber conocido a una chica en la boda.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡LO SI-SIENTO MUCHO! – el tímido chico se fue inmediatamente.

Marinette se quitó la cobija, el sonrojo de la chica era evidente, no sabía si Nate la había visto o no. ¡DIOS! ¿cómo lo va a poder ver después de esto?

\- ¡Crees que se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí? – preguntó nerviosa.

\- ¡No! Pero si notó que había una chica en la habitación – respondió el chico.

Marinette se levantó de la cama rápidamente para tomar su ropa y correr al baño para vestirse, Adrien tuvo que desviar su mirada para evitar ver a la peli azul desnuda, aunque la había visto así la noche anterior. Luego de que Marinette entrara al baño a vestirse, Adrien se levantó de la cama para poder vestirse, debía ducharse, pero Mari estaba en el baño así que debía esperar, este tomó un paño para cubrirse, así su amiga no se sonrojaría al verlo desnudo otra vez, aunque el muchacho quería que fuera así.

Marinette no podía creer lo que había hecho, ahora que estaba sobria y no tan deprimida, pudo meditar la situación, sabía que había metido la pata, pero anoche se sintió muy bien para la mujer, no tenía punto de comparación además de Luka, pero vaya que Adrien lo supero a un 100% y no entendía por qué, pero quería repetirlo.

\- ¡Oye Mari! ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó el muchacho.

Marinette no quería hablar de lo que pasó, al menos no todavía, así que rápidamente le invento una excusa para evitar lo inevitable, aunque sea por un rato.

\- ¡De-después! ¡de-bo re-gresar a mi-mi ha-bitación – "maldito nerviosismo"- se reprimió la chica – debo estar ahí en caso de que alguna de las chicas me vaya a buscar, ya sabes, para evitar las sospechas – completo más segura.

\- ¿Qué no compartías habitación con Chloe? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- "¡MIERDA!" – maldijo mentalmente la ojiazul, se había olvidado de ese detalle.

La puerta del baño se abrió y de el, salió una Marinette completamente sonrojada por ver a un Adrien semidesnudo, la mujer no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, el rubio lo notó, así que se introdujo al baño y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

\- ¡Por qué no bajas a desayunar y yo te alcanzo! Podemos hablar de lo que sucedió después de comer – la dijo a su amiga antes de ducharse.

\- ¡Claro! ¡te veré en el desayuno! – dicho esto, corrió hacia su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse.

Pero, siendo Marinette, tuvo que encontrarse con su rubia amiga en la habitación que ambas compartían, Mari quería morirse y su amiga solo la miraba con una mirada de molestia, como esperando a que la peli azul hablara y le dijera donde se había metido.

\- ¿Y bien Dupain? ¡¿Dónde estabas anoche?! – preguntó claramente molesta.

\- ¿de qué hablas, Chlo? – trato de disimular la azabache.

\- ¡No regresaste después de la fiesta! ¡Ni siquiera estuviste presente cuando Alya lanzó el ramo de flores, que, por cierto, yo tuve la desgracia de atrapar! – dijo la muchacha enojada

\- ¡Felicidades Chloe! ¿Cuándo te casaras? – exclamó la chica, tratando de desviar el tema.

\- ¡No, no, no! No vas a desviar el tema. ¡HABLA! – contestó.

Marinette suspiro resignada, no podía ocultar la verdad de lo que hizo a su amiga y compañera de apartamento. Pero no podía decirle que tuvo sexo sin compromiso con Adrien, que era el amigo de la infancia de la rubia, era como su hermano.

\- ¡Estuve con un chico! – exclamó sorprendiendo a la rubia – un hombre que conocí ayer en la fiesta – termino de explicar. No mentía, pero tampoco decía la verdad.

Chloe no lo podía creer, Marinette, la chica que dijo que no estaba buscando a nadie y que le gustaba estar sola, había ligado con un tipo y pasó la noche con el mismo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - la cara de la hija del alcalde de Paris reflejaba sorpresa, no lo creía.

\- ¡Vamos! No es para tanto – le dijo la peli azul – debo ducharme para ir a desayunar con los demás.

Marinette fue a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que Chloe aun procesaba la información que su amiga acaba de darle.

* * *

Una pareja de recién casados se encontraba desayunando junto a sus dos amigos hombres mientras esperaban a las dos chicas faltantes del grupo. Adrien estaba ignorando las miradas que su amigo el artista le daba, solo le podía pedir al hombre de arriba que el pelirrojo no le hiciera preguntas - ¿Quién era la chica con la que pasaste la noche, Agreste? - ¡Mierda! Lo que le faltaba.

Los morenos pararon de comer para mirar al modelo y esperar su respuesta, él por su parte, solo pedía que lo fulminara un rayo.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto el Nino - ¿Nos vas a decir quien fue la chica? – terminó la pregunta la esposa del moreno.

\- No fue nadie – dijo el rubio – ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre – sabía que sonaba como un imbécil, pero no quería exponer a su amiga, sabía que ella se moriría si les decía lo que sucedió.

\- Eres un idiota Agreste – le respondió Alya.

El muchacho solo pudo reír apenado. Luego de un rato de conversaciones sin sentido, las dos amigas faltantes llegaron a la mesa, todos pudieron notar como Marinette estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y como la rubia la miraba con una cara de no estar muy convencida de lo que su amiga le había dicho.

\- Emmm... ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el moreno.

\- Marinette no regresó a la habitación anoche – contaba la rubia con una sonrisa pícara – en vez de eso, pasó la noche con un sujeto que conoció en la fiesta – termino de contarles a sus amigos.

Adrien empalideció y Marinette seguía roja como un tomate, sus amigos la veían con incredulidad ¿de verdad era tan difícil creer que había pasado la noche con un muchacho?

\- ¡Detalles! ¡AHORA! – exigió la recién casada.

\- ¡No! – dijo la muchacha con un claro enojo – ¡no tengo que compartir mi vida sexual con ninguno de ustedes, así que por favor. ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! – dicho esto, la chica se levantó y se retiró.

Adrien se levantó un momento después y les dijo a sus amigos que irá ver si estaba bien y a disculparse. En realidad, iba a hablar con su amiga de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Espera! – el rubio la alcanzó, deteniéndose una vez estando frente a ella.

\- ¡Ahora no Adrien! – dijo la chica, sin ganas de hablar.

\- ¡Por favor Mari, necesitamos hablar! – rogó el muchacho, la chica asintió con pocas ganas.

\- Lo que sucedió anoche con nosotros, fue... –

\- ¡Estúpido! – interrumpió la chica.

\- ¡Muy estúpido! – concordó el muchacho.

\- ¿En qué estábamos pensando? – dijo la muchacha con una risa nerviosa.

\- No lo sé – respondió con la misma risa que ella.

\- ¿Te veo hoy en la noche, ya sabes, en mi cuarto? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida.

\- Jejeje... ¡Definitivamente! – respondió Marinette para luego volver a la mesa para terminar de desayunar con sus amigos.

* * *

La semana de vacaciones fue increíble, aunque los recién casados estuvieron de luna de miel, el resto se quedaron para disfrutar de sus únicas vacaciones que tendrían en todo lo que quedaba del año, todos acordaron darle a la pareja su privacidad, así que cada uno se fue por su propio camino.

Nate y Chloe decidieron hacer un tour en la ciudad de Alhucemas para conocerlo mejor, ambos se la pasaron prácticamente todo el viaje, explorando y comprando. Mientras que Adrien y Marinette, bueno, ellos imitaban el comportamiento de los recién casados, por lo menos en las actividades físicas. No entendían por qué seguían acostándose, pero les gustaba, se sentían cómodos, como si se suponía que debían hacerlo.

Actualmente, ambos se encontraban en el avión, les tocó ir juntos en los mismos asientos esta vez, ya que Chloe le había rogado al rubio y al pelirrojo que alguno de los dos tomara su asiento, Adrien claro acepto la propuesta de la rubia para sentarse al lado de la chica con la que ha tenido sexo toda la semana.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo de pronto la chica para llamar la atención del muchacho – una vez que aterricemos, no lo volveremos a hacer, ¿entendido? – dijo la chica muy seria.

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Adrien – esto fue claramente solo por la semana, por la boda y porque ambos estamos saliendo de una relación complicada, solo fue para saciar nuestras necesidades – termino de decir el rubio no muy convencido.

\- ¡Sí! Eso fue, así que, cuando regresemos a París, no lo volveremos a hacer – dijo la chica.

\- Sera nuestro recuerdo de Marruecos – Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Sí y nuestro secreto! – termino de decir Marinette, Adrien asintió.

Luego de un rato en un incómodo silencio, Adrien se giró a ver a Marinette con una loca idea en mente.

\- ¿Sabes? Estamos volando en espacio aéreo internacional – dijo casualmente el rubio.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto Marinette sin entender.

\- ¡Bueno! El trato es cuando lleguemos a Paris, Francia – el punto de Adrien era claro ahora.

A la chica se le ilumino el rostro, no mentiría si decía que le gustaría hacerlo con el modelo una vez más y la idea de hacerlo en el avión solo la excitaba más.

\- ¡Te veré en el baño en cinco minutos! – en ese momento, la diseñadora se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Veinte segundos después, el rubio hizo ademan de levantarse, pero su amigo Nathaniel se sentó en el asiento de Marinette.

\- ¡Oye hermano! ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – la voz del pelirrojo denotaba angustia, Adrien quería largarse, pero no quería levantar sospechas, su amigo había visto como Marinette se dirigía al baño.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con una falsa sonrisa de fotografía.

\- ¿Crees que algún día llegare a ser un gran artista, como Picasso o Abdelkader Benchamma? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Adrien no sabía que decir para que el artista se fuera, así que decidió decirle algo rápido para que se fuera - ¡Sí! – intento irse, pero el muchacho no se lo permitió.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – el rubio quería irse – Es solo que no se si poder hacerlo – "¡Nate, VETE!" – pensaba el rubio.

Media hora había pasado, el artista le contaba sus dudas a su compañero de apartamento, este, solo quería tirarse del avión, no era que no le interesaba, era solo que quería tener seo con Marinette en el baño del avión. En ese instante, una molesta Marinette regresaba a su asiento solo para encontrarse al Kurtzberg conversando con el Agreste.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿te encuentras bien? llevas, como, media hora en el baño – preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Lo sé! – respondió entre dientes la chica mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un culpable rubio.

\- ¿Fue el Kebab cierto? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Marinette solo pudo irse a sentar con su rubia amiga, frustrada el resto del viaje al no cumplir su fantasía aérea.

* * *

Al llegar a Francia, los Lahiffe se despidieron de sus amigos para retirarse a su nueva casa, los cuatro amigos restantes regresaron al edificio en el que vivían, Marinette y Chloe convivían juntas en el mismo departamento, frente a la del rubio y el artista, eran vecinos.

El grupo se encontraba en el departamento de las chicas que era como el centro de reunión del grupo, Chloe se encontraba conversando con su socia Sabrina acerca de una fiesta de gala que tenían que planear que al parecer se adelantó la fecha por lo que la rubia discutía por teléfono.

\- Debo irme, surgió un problema que debo resolver, volveré tarde – avisó la rubia tomando sus cosas para irse.

\- ¡Te acompaño! – exclamó el pelirrojo – debo revisar el estudio, ya pasó casi dos semanas desde que nos fuimos.

Ambos se fueron dejando a Adrien y a Marinette completamente solos. Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, ninguno sabía que decir, ambos pensaban en lo que hicieron durante el viaje en Marruecos, ambos desearon que el viaje durara un poco más.

\- ¡Bien! creo que me iré a desempacar – dijo el rubio.

\- Esta bien, creo que haré lo mismo – contesto la chica. Ninguno se movió de donde estaban.

\- ¡Qué bien que impusimos esa regla de "no-sexo" en Francia! – dijo Adrien con una sonrisa falsa que mostraba solo en fiestas de su padre.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! – respondió Marinette con la misma falsedad en su sonrisa.

\- Me voy ya – dijo Adrien para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla - ¡Adiós! – y se fue.

Marinette se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino para volverse e irse hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en eso, la puerta se abrió para luego cerrarse de golpe, el rubio entró a la habitación un poco exaltado.

\- ¡Aun estoy con el horario de Marruecos! ¡¿Eso cuenta cierto?! – pregunto desesperado.

Marinette corrió hacia Adrien y se lanzó a los brazos del chico para besarlo con pasión.

\- ¡Definitivamente cuenta! – exclamó

El rubio volvió a besarla para llevarla a la habitación de la chica y reanudar sus actividades sexuales por lo que quedaba de la tarde, luego discutirían un nuevo acuerdo, por el momento solo querían disfrutar la presencia del otro.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 **Bien, termine el segundo capítulo del fic, la verdad me emociona escribir esta historia, F.R.I.E.N.D.S es una de mis series de tv favoritas y estos capítulos en específico son los que más me gustan.**

 **También escogí utilizar Marruecos como el lugar donde Alya y Nino tienen su boda, ya que los padres de Nino son de Marruecos, además, en la serie, Monica y Chandler empiezan su amorío en Londres, en la boda de Ross, el hermano de Monica, para este fic cambié Londres por Marruecos (Los que ven la serie fijo lo notaron).**

 **Bien eso es todo,** **como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes y la trama principal no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Mención de algunos temas sensuales, pero nada explicito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres: el secreto.**

Eran las tres de la mañana, Marinette se encontraba dormida en la habitación del rubio mientras este la observaba dormir, su amiga era muy hermosa, eso no lo podía negar, era mucho más bella que cualquier modelo que haya conocido antes, recordó haberle dicho eso mismo en la boda de los Lahiffe, luego recordó besarla, seguido por todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora.

Tres meses habían pasado ya desde que comenzaron su "relación" secreta, luego de que no pudieran cumplir con el trato de no tener sexo al regresar a Francia, ambos decidieron continuar con sus actividades en secreto, por lo menos hasta que pudieran descifrar lo que en realidad eran. Adrien no entendía por qué, pero cuando estaba con Marinette se sentía increíble, el sexo era fantástico, pero aparte de eso, estar con la diseñadora estrella de su padre era natural para él, como si se supone debían de estar.

Marinette se removió en las cobijas del rubio, despertándose al no sentir el calor del chico a su lado, al abrir los ojos pudo notar como el muchacho se encontraba sentado en el sillón en una esquina de la habitación, vio como este la observaba con atención y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la chica al ver el rostro serio del modelo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Perfecto! – contesto el rubio, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cama.

Adrien se acostó al lado de la chica, y comenzó a besar la espalda desnuda de su princesa, como comenzó a decirle desde hace un mes, la chica suspiro, le gustaba cuando el chico la mimaba de esa forma, pronto los besos comenzaron a subir de tono, Adrien se comenzaba a excitar al igual que Marinette, ambos estaban listo para comenzar su actividad cuando el celular del muchacho comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Arrrgggghhhh! – se quejó el muchacho, claramente frustrado al tomar el celular y ver que Nathaniel lo estaba llamando.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede Kurtzberg?! – preguntó molesto a su amigo pelirrojo.

\- ¡ADRIEN! ¡COMPADRE! – el rubio pudo notar que su amigo estaba ebrio.

\- ¿Nate, estas ebrio? – preguntó extrañado el muchacho, no era normal del artista embriagarse así.

\- ¡Claro que yes! ¿oye hermano, puedes pasar por mí al estudio? ¡Gracias! ¡Te debo una! – Adrien no pudo responder cuando el pelirrojo colgó.

\- ¿Nate estaba ebrio? – preguntó una confundida Marinette.

\- ¡Sí! Quiere que vaya por el al estudio, al parecer la exposición salió mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo mientras se levantaba y se vestía – si quieres te puedes quedar, le diremos a Nathaniel que no querías estar sola en tu casa ya que Chloe está de viaje.

\- No, tranquilo, regresare a casa, en tres horas debemos de alistarnos para ir a trabajar – le contestó la chica, mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios para luego vestirse también.

\- De acuerdo, te veré para desayunar para luego llevarte – le respondió a su bella princesa. Ambos trabajaban para la misma empresa, la de Gabriel Agreste, el padre del rubio.

* * *

Ambos iban de camino al trabajo, Adrien manejaba mientras que Marinette terminaba de peinarse en sus tradicionales coletas, desde que la chica comenzó a trabajar para el papá del Agreste, Adrien siempre la llevaba, aunque casi no se veían en el trabajo ya que él era modelo y ella diseñadora, utilizaban este tiempo para verse, además de la hora de almuerzo, que el muchacho lo tomaba a la misma hora que la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar hoy? - preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado que nos vean en público? – respondió la chica

La última vez que Marinette y Adrien salieron juntos, los paparazzi los persiguieron por toda la ciudad, debieron de inventarles miles de excusas a sus amigos para que ellos los dejaran en paz, la situación se volvió tensa, cuando Adrien, tratando de desviar las sospechas, dijo que nunca vería a Marinette de esa forma. Luego de eso, el rubio tuvo que explicarle a la chica que era solo para que no los molestaran.

\- ¡Sabes que es arriesgado salir a citas cuando estamos haciendo lo que hacemos! -dijo la muchacha.

\- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó el rubio emocionado en su asiento - ¿por qué no nos vamos un fin de semana a Italia, solos tu y yo?

\- Mmmm... te escucho – dijo Marinette.

\- Nos iremos este viernes, puedes decir que tienes un evento de diseñadores en Milán o algo por el estilo – explicaba el rubio.

\- ¡Uy, siempre he querido ir al Milano Moda! – dijo emocionada la chica.

\- Jejeje... ¡¿Sabes que no lo harás, cierto?! – dijo Adrien con sarcasmo.

Marinette solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su rubio ¿amigo? Ya no sabía cómo llamar su relación con Adrien.

\- ¡vamos, será divertido! Solo seremos tu y yo, desnudos el fin de semana – terminó el rubio.

\- ¡Wow! Eso es mucha desnudez – dio la chica con una sonrisa de emoción - ¡Esta bien!

* * *

Esa misma tarde el grupo de amigos, menos Marinette, se encontraban en el comedor del departamento de las chicas, los amigos disfrutaban del rato libre mientras comían comida china. Adrien les contaba cómo debía asistir a un evento en Milán ese fin de semana debido a un favor que le pidió su padre, cuando en ese momento entro Marinette con unos postres provenientes de la panadería de sus padres.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Adivinen qué? – preguntó emocionada la chica - ¡este fin de semana asistiré a la Milano Moda en Milán, Italia, partiré el viernes – finalizó.

Adrien trago duro, se le había olvidado que Marinette usaría la excusa de Milán también, se suponía que él debía decir otra ciudad para evitar sospechas.

\- Que curioso, Adrien también va para Milán este fin de semana debido a un favor que le pidió su padre – le contó el moreno a Marinette.

\- ¡En serio! – exclamó la chica fingiendo sorpresa y fulminando con la mirada al rubio - ¡que extraño! ¿de todos los lugares que tu padre te puede enviar, por qué Milán?

\- ¡No lo sé! – dijo el chico casualmente – yo no estoy a cargo de donde me envía mi padre.

\- ¡Como sea! ¡Dame un Maccaron! – exigió Alya.

Marinette se sentó para abrir la bolsa y empezar a repartir los postres a sus amigos.

\- ¡Yo paso! No puedo comer nada dulce, ya saben la dieta – dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa – debo ir a empacar, los veré luego - dicho lo anterior, el rubio se inclinó para besar a la diseñadora.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo sucedido, Adrien y Marinette se separaron del beso y se paralizaron al darse cuenta muy tarde de lo que hicieron. Adrien para disimular se acercó a Chloe y la beso también, luego se dirigió a Alya, pero recordando que la morena estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos decidió no besarla también.

\- ¡Bueno chicos, siempre un placer! – el muchacho se retiró de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante, el pelirrojo al verlo acercarse a la puerta donde él estaba, se removió de inmediato para que el rubio no lo besara también.

\- ¡Qué demonios fue eso! – pregunto el Kurtzberg.

\- ¡No lo sé! Creo que así es como se despide de las modelos – respondió Marinette sonrojada.

\- Pues, Adrien se despide de la manera más francesa posible – respondió la rubia descaradamente.

Luego de esa vez, todos lo miraban raro.

* * *

 _ **Fin de semana.**_

El rubio estaba emocionado, ese fin de semana podía estar juntos sin miedo de ser descubiertos, recientemente se estaba haciendo menos cuidadosos, si no fuera porque sus roommates eran muy distraídos ya se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

El fin de semana llego, la pareja se hospedaba en un pequeño hotel en Milán, la vista era hermosa, todo era perfecto.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Al fin solos sin que nadie nos interrumpa – dijo emocionado el rubio.

\- ¡Sí! Debo ir al baño, ya vuelvo – le dijo la ojiazul para luego dirigirse al baño.

Mientras Adrien esperaba a Marinette, este decidió ver un poco de televisión, con la suerte de que el canal de noticias estaba encendido y una persecución de autos estaba ocurriendo en el momento - ¡Genial! – exclamó el muchacho mientras veía la noticia.

En eso, Marinette salió del baño con un vaso de cristal que tenía una marca de lápiz labial - ¿Adrien? ¡Debemos cambiar de habitación! – le dijo la chica mostrándole el recipiente.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Nos dieron vasos de cristal! – de nuevo con el sarcasmo.

\- ¡Vamos Adrien! ¿Quién sabe qué otra cosa no cambiaron? – le dijo la peli azul.

\- Cariño, es solo un vaso – le respondió.

\- ¡Anda, si! Solo quiero que este fin de semana sea perfecto – le pidió la chica.

\- ¡Bien! pero deprisa que se fueron a comerciales – respondió el rubio para salir con rapidez de la habitación.

Diez habitaciones más tarde, la pareja al fin encontró el perfecto, pero para desgracia de Adrien, la persecución ya había terminado.

\- ¡Este si me gusta! – exclamó la chica.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya terminó, esto es televisión de programación habitual! – dijo exasperado el chico.

\- ¡Quieres apagar el televisor! no queremos pasar el fin de semana así ¿verdad? – pidió su amiga.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! ¿interrumpo tu diversión de cambiarte de habitaciones? – preguntó el chico sarcásticamente molesto.

\- ¡No me culpes por eso! – dijo molesta la chica.

\- ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿el botones por arrastrar el equipaje a diez habitaciones diferente? – respondió

\- ¿Te parece el idiota que creyó conducir desde Turín hasta Francia con medio tanque de gas? – reclamó la mujer.

\- No hables mal de los muertos – pidió el muchacho.

\- Deberíamos estar pasando un romántico fin de semana, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó.

\- Solo quería ver un rato la televisión, rayos, relájate mami – dijo el Agreste.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –

\- Dije: "rayos, relájate Maaariii" – respondió nervioso el rubio.

* * *

Decir que el fin de semana se arruino con esa pelea seria decir poco, Marinette mando a dormir a Adrien al sofá de la habitación, el sábado ni se hablaron y el domingo regresaron a casa antes de lo planeado.

Adrien regreso a casa cansado, solo quería dormir, pero al entrar al departamento Nate estaba pintando en la sala del hogar, este al notarlo dejo de pintar para recibirlo.

\- ¡Oye! Regresaste. ¿qué tal el viaje? – preguntó

\- Estuvo de lo peor, solo discutí con Ma... ¡Mi padre! Sí, mi padre – respondió.

\- ¿Entonces fue un fiasco? –

\- ¡No del todo! Vi a Jagged Stone esperando el ascensor – respondió con una sonrisa al recordar ver al artista en el hotel.

En eso, Marinette entro a la habitación, la chica fue a buscar a Adrien, para su suerte, Nate estaba ahí también.

\- ¡Hola! Adrien ¿Puedes salir un momento? – pidió la chica.

\- Hola Mari, regresaste también, ¿cómo te fue en el evento? – pregunto el artista.

\- ¡Horrible! Al parecer, ciertas personas no saben apreciar los buenos diseños – dijo la chica, claramente refiriéndose a otra cosa.

\- Tal vez fueron buenos diseños al principio, pero luego esos mismos diseños hacen que todos se quieran arrancar los ojos y lanzarse por la ventana – respondió el rubio, también refiriéndose a otra cosa.

Marinette quería matarlo, pero se contuvo - ¡Adrien! – lo llamó señalando el pasillo que separaba sus departamentos.

\- ¡Mah-rinette! – respondió el rubio con un berrinche, Nathaniel los miraba sin entender.

Una vez en el pasillo, Marinette saco su billetera del pantalón para luego dirigirse al rubio.

\- Oye. ¿Cuánto es de la habitación? Pagare la mitad – le dijo.

\- Si claro, son 245 euros – respondió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –

\- ¡Sí! – el rubio la miro – considera que son 49 euros por habitación – respondió.

La chica suspiro para entregarle el dinero, este lo tomó y entro a su casa con clara molestia y decepción, de verdad esperaba que este fuera un fin de semana romántico solo para los dos. Al entrar vio cómo su compañero colgaba el teléfono para luego mirarlo con ojos sospechosos.

\- Llamaron del hotel, dijeron que dejaste olvidado un rizador de pestañas en la habitación – le contó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Sí... es mío – respondió Adrien sin pensar.

\- Pensé que te ligaste a una chica y que ella lo dejo allí – dijo el pelirrojo, mirándolo con un rostro de confusión.

\- Sí, eso tiene mucho más sentido – respondió.

\- Oye amigo siento que ya no te conozco, así que te voy a preguntar esto una sola vez y lo que me respondas te creeré... ¿estuviste o no, ¡En un crucero gay!? – preguntó con preocupación el chico.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – respondió el rubio rápidamente – el rizador era para una sesión de fotos, es una de las razones por las que discutí con papá al negarme en ponerme el rizador.

El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado, él sabía cómo era su padre a veces, el chico se volvió y camino hacia su pintura para retomarlo por donde lo dejo.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

Marinette se encontraba sola sentada en el sofá de su sala, estaba un poco deprimida por lo sucedido en Milán, sabía que habían exagerado un poco, pero le molesto el comportamiento del Agreste. En ese momento, el hombre de sus pensamientos entro al departamento de la chica, este se veía un poco nervioso.

\- Hola –

\- Hola –

\- Vine a dejarte... Nada – dijo el muchacho sin saber que decir – el fin de semana fue horrible ¿verdad? –

\- Sí, lo fue – respondió la chica.

\- Entonces ¿creo que se acabó? – dijo el chico resignado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

\- Nosotros, íbamos a terminar alguna vez – dijo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – la chica seguía confundida.

\- ¡Tuvimos una pelea! Es normal que terminemos – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió – No puedes terminar una relación solo porque tuviste una gran pelea, sino nunca duraras más de... ¡Ohhhh! – exclamó entendiendo la razón por la que el rubio no duraba con sus novias.

\- Entonces ¿no terminamos? – pregunto esperanzado.

\- ¡Dios! Eres adorable – sonrió la chica – claro que no... ¡Bienvenido a una relación adulta! – terminó de decir para luego besar al chico, este correspondió al beso con felicidad, pero después se separó de inmediato de la chica.

\- ¿Tenemos una relación? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Me temo que sí – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió para volver a besar a la chica.

* * *

Luego de un rato, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Nathaniel y Marinette se encontraban pasando el rato en la misma sala cuando Chloe entro a la habitación, estaba emocionada por preguntarle a Marinette si era cierto que se encontró a uno de los artistas más famosos de Francia en el hotel donde estaba.

\- ¡Hola Marinette! –

\- Hola Chlo –

\- ¿Oye Mari, es cierto que viste a Jagged Stone en el hotel? – preguntó emocionada la rubia.

Marinette sonrió para luego contestarle a su amiga - ¡sí! Lo vi mientras esperaba el ascensor – le contó.

Adrien se puso tenso mientras veía como a Nate le parecía familiar el relato de la peli azul, Adrien rezaba para que no se diera cuenta – Alya ¿me prestas tu rizador de pestañas? Creo que perdí el mío - "¡MIERDA!" – pensó el rubio.

Nate se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón, Adrien si ligó a una chica en su viaje y esa era la dueña del rizador, lo que no se esperaba era que esa chica era su amiga Marinette. La mente del pelirrojo entro en corto circuito, comenzó a señalar a Adrien y a Marinette, el chico quería hablar, pero cosas sin sentido salían de su boca.

\- ¡Nate, ven conmigo! – le pidió su amigo rubio, el artista aún estaba en shock - ¡Por favor! – este lo levantó de su asiento, le hizo un ademan a Marinette para que los siguiera a la habitación de la chica. Una vez adentro, Adrien le tapó la boca al Kurtzberg y lo tacleo a la cama de la chica.

\- ¡Sí, sí! Es verdad – le dijo el rubio.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama de la chica para señalarlos a ambos - ¡TU! Y, y ¡TU! – ambos asintieron haciendo ademanes al artista para que bajara la voz - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿En dónde? – preguntó.

\- Sucedió en Marruecos – le respondió el rubio.

\- ¡EN MARRUECOS! –

\- ¡Shhhh! –

\- Sí, Nate, es cierto, pero nadie sabe – dijo la chica – y queremos que continúe así – concordó el rubio.

\- ¡Esto es enorme, tengo que decirle a alguien! – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama solo para ser sentado por la pareja.

\- Por favor, es solo que, con nuestro historial de parejas, no queremos que nadie se entere hasta que estemos seguros – pidió la chica de nuevo.

\- ¡Esta bien! no diré nada – acordó el pelirrojo - ¡Esto es increíble! Es genial ¡Pero increíble! – dijo el artista.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron con una sonrisa de anhelo para acercarse al otro – ¡sé que es genial! – dijo la chica para luego besar al rubio frente al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Argh! No hagan cochinadas – se quejó el pelirrojo.

Nunca pensaron que los iban a descubrir de esa manera, pero estaban aliviados de que su amigo no dijera nada del asunto al resto de los chicos, además, era una ventaja para ellos que Nathaniel supiera, así podía cubrirlos, además que ya Marinette no se tenía que esconder del pelirrojo cuando ella se quedaba en el departamento de los chicos.

Definitivamente no lo pensaron, pero en comparación a lo que sigue, esto no era nada, muy pronto, comenzarían a vivir en un circo y todo culpa de una rubia y una pareja de morenos muy, pero muy crueles.

* * *

 **Listo, tercer capítulo terminado, son las de la mañana y mañana debo trabajar, pero a quien le importa, necesitaba terminar este capítulo.** **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: los personajes y la trama principal no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Mención de algunos temas sensuales, pero nada explicito.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Cuatro: el descubrimiento.**_

Era 31 de diciembre, ocho meses después de que Adrien y Marinette empezaran su relación secreta y cinco desde que Nathaniel Kurtzberg lo descubriera, desde ese día muchas cosas cambiaron, ahora Marinette pasaba más tiempo en el departamento de los chicos, más cuando su rubia amiga estaba de viaje o trabajando hasta tarde en su negocio de organizadora de eventos.

Marinette se quedaba a dormir cada vez que podía, y para Nathaniel, su casa ya no era un santuario seguro y eso le molestaba un poco, estaba feliz por ellos, pero no iba a negar que le gustaría que todos supieran ya. Pero la suerte no estaba del lado del artista, ya que siempre que algo pasaba por culpa de la pareja, el pelirrojo asumía la culpa para proteger a sus amigos, esto solo terminaba en situaciones embarazosas para él.

Pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo atrás, hoy es año nuevo, momento para celebrar despidiéndose del año viejo y recibir el nuevo con grandes expectativas. Ese día y como todos los años, la fiesta de año nuevo se celebraba en casa de las chicas, era una tradición que Chloe y Marinette iniciaron desde que se mudaron al edificio.

\- ¿Adrien? ¿qué sucede hermano? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Nada! Es solo que, quería besar a Marinette a las doce, pero no podemos, o todos se darán cuenta – confesó el rubio.

Ambos chicos se encontraban conversando cerca de una de las ventanas del departamento alejados del resto ya que hablaban de la relación del rubio con su amiga de las coletas. El rubio le explicó a su amigo de cabello rojo acerca de sus deseos de besar a su novia a las 12 p.m., pero no podía, al menos no sin ayuda.

\- ¡Espera aquí, tengo una idea! – le dijo su amigo.

Adrien no tenía idea de lo que su amigo iba a hacer por él, al menos no todavía.

\- ¡Oye! Nino, tu besaras a Alya a las doce ¿verdad? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Yeap! Esa es la idea – dijo el moreno.

\- ¡Grandioso! Entonces le pediré a Chloe que nos besemos ya que Adrien besará a Marinette – comentó el artista.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Adrien besará a Marinette? – preguntó Nino.

\- ¡SI! Es bueno recibir el año con un beso y como tu besaras a tu esposa, Adrien besara a Marinette ya que obviamente no va a besar a Chloe – explicó Nate.

\- ¿Por qué no la va a besar? – preguntó al pelirrojo, que por suerte se le ocurrió una razón para eso.

\- ¡Porque Adrien y Chloe son como hermanos! Sería raro – concluyó.

\- ¡Cierto! – respondió el Lahiffe.

Luego de terminar de hablar con el moreno, Nathaniel se acercó a Chloe y a Alya que se encontraban conversando en la cocina, ambas chicas guardaron silencio al ver como se acercaba su amigo, Alya se retiró al lado de su esposo ya que quedaban dos minutos para las doce.

\- Chloe, cuando sea las doce, tu y yo nos besaremos – le informó a la rubia.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto la chica sorprendida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Bueno! Es que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea recibir el año nuevo con un beso y como Nino besará a Alya y Adrien besará a Marinette, pues se me ocurrió besarte a ti – le dijo el Kurtzberg.

\- ¿Y porque no besas tú a Marinette? – pregunto ruborizada ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

\- Porque tú no besaras a Adrien, ¿o sí? – le preguntó.

Ante la idea de besar al chico que conoce desde primer grado y que prácticamente ve como un hermano, fue suficiente como para darle escalofríos - ¡Bien! tienes razón, lo haré – aceptó al final.

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada al rubio para darle una señal de que estaba bien que besara a su novia, este le respondió con un ademan de gracias para luego buscar a su princesa. La cuenta regresiva inicio, Adrien tomó a la peli azul por la cintura, mientras que la chica rodeaba su cuello con su brazos, ambos escuchaban el conteo, esperando para poder besarse, al marcar las doce media noche, los tres chicos besaron a sus respectivas chicas, Adrien y Marinette duraron un poco más de lo normal entre amigos.

\- Feliz año nuevo –

\- Feliz año nuevo –

* * *

Más tarde, el grupo de amigos se encontraban sentados en la sala hablando de sus propósitos de año nuevo.

\- ¡Este año Nino y yo trataremos de tener un bebe! – exclamó la morena.

Al escuchar la noticia, el resto comenzó a felicitar a la feliz pareja, no podía creer que tomarían ese gran paso tan pronto, pero tratándose de ellos dos, la verdad, era justo a tiempo, luego de salir por nueve años y prontos a cumplir un año de casados, que decidieran tener un bebé no sería mala idea.

\- Mi propósito para este año es dejar de ser tan chismosa – dijo la rubia.

Los demás solo pudieron reír ante lo dicho por la hija del alcalde, esto ofendió un poco a la chica.

\- ¿De qué se ríen? – pregunto molesta.

\- De nada Chlo, es solo que vemos un poco difícil el hecho de que dejes de ser chismosa – le confesó su amiga de coletas.

\- ¡Puedo dejar de ser chismosa si quisiera! – exclamó la rubia.

\- ¡Claro que si puedes! – le dijo el Agreste entre risas.

\- ¡Como sea! – respondió molesta.

\- ¿Y tú, Nathaniel? ¿Cuál es tu propósito para este año? – preguntó Alya.

\- ¡Este año seré más espontaneo! - dijo con seguridad el pelirrojo.

La conversación siguió hasta la salida del sol, por suerte ninguno tenía que trabajar ese día al ser año nuevo.

* * *

Chloe se encontraba de camino a casa luego de ir a visitar a su padre y desearle un feliz año nuevo, sabía que su amiga Marinette hacia lo mismo, por lo que supuso que estaría sola en casa, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que ese no era el caso.

Al llegar a su departamento, escuchó música salir del cuarto de la diseñadora y no cualquier tipo de música, era música romántica, la chica extrañada tocó la puerta de su compañera y al recibir de respuesta un "adelante, te estaba esperando" la chica entro.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – gritó la rubia al ver la posición de la chica y su vestimenta - ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Marinette, dime por favor que esperabas a un hombre! – exclamó la rubia saliendo de la habitación con miedo de que la chica la estaba esperando a ella.

Marinette salió de la habitación con una bata que cubría su semi desnudez - ¡Sí! Espero a un chico del trabajo con el que estoy saliendo – técnicamente, no era una mentira – tenemos unas semanas de estar saliendo, por eso no te lo he dicho – contó la chica.

\- ¿Quién es el chico? ¡Es aquel lindo modelo que no dejaba de verte en la fiesta de la empresa del señor Agreste! – la voz de la rubia demostraba emoción.

\- ¡Sí, ese! Por favor vete sí, no quiero que estés aquí cuando él venga – le pidió.

En eso tocaron la puerta, la rubia le mostro una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga – ¡Seguro es él! – Marinette rezaba que no. Al abrir la puerta, Nathaniel entro a la habitación.

\- ¡Solo es Nate! – exclamó aliviada la diseñadora.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó el chico.

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar a Adrien que llevaba una botella de champagne en la mano.

\- ¡Ajaaaagh! – el chico se paralizo al ver a sus amigos y a una Marinette en bata - ¡Que bien que están todos aquí! ¡habilitaran una nueva máquina de café en el salón de empleados en la empresa! – dijo el muchacho tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón de su llegada.

* * *

Se puede decir que después de ese día, la rubia no dejaba de molestar a la peli azul con su nuevo novio, pero un día escuchó algo que no debía. La rubia había regresado de trabajar y al no ver a su amiga en la casa decidió revisar los mensajes del teléfono, lo que escucho después la perturbo de gran manera.

\- "Me muero por estar contigo, iré allá apenas Alya recoja la blusa que me pido, solo le diré a Chloe que iré a la lavandería un par de horas" – Chloe escuchaba con atención la conversación de su amiga con su nuevo novio.

\- "¿Lavandería, es ese mi nuevo apodo?" – la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Adrien en el teléfono.

\- "¡No! Ya sabes cuál es tu apodo, Gran..." – Chloe colgó el teléfono soltando un grito, no lo podía creer, sus dos mejores amigos tenían una relación secreta.

En eso, Nathaniel llego pidiéndole permiso a la chica para quedarse un rato con ella diciéndole que Adrien estaba con una chica y que no quería ser mal tercio, la rubia le dijo que no hay problema.

\- ¡Mmm... ya! ¿Nate, puedes ir donde Adrien y pedirle el libro que le preste? – preguntó.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó el chico sonrojándose.

\- ¡Sabes! Mejor voy yo, quiero ver una cosa – dijo la muchacha.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Espera! ¿¡Sabes algo!? – exclamó el chico.

\- ¡Debo contarte un secreto! – dijo la chica emocionada.

\- ¡Que! ¡No! ¡no más secretos, no quiero saber! Además, tu no debes de contar chismes – le dijo a la rubia.

\- ¡Lo sé! Es solo que, esto es super importante – dijo.

\- ¡No! – dijo el chico tapándose los oídos.

\- ¡Esta bien! – dijo la chica para sentarse en la silla del comedor, el muchacho hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿no me digas que lo sabes? – preguntó el chico mirando con atención a la rubia.

\- Pueda que sepa algo – dijo la chica - ¿Por qué, tú... tú sabes algo? –

\- ¡Pueda que sepa algo también! – dijo para luego mirar a la rubia con sospecha.

\- ¡Yo también! –

\- ¡Tú no sabes! – dijo el muchacho.

\- ¡Bien entonces iré donde Adrien por mi libro y comprobare que creo saber lo que tú sabes que yo sé! – le respondió la chica.

\- ¡LO SABES! ¿¡CÓMO!? – gritó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

\- ¡Los escuché por teléfono llamarse con apodos sexosos! – contó la chica.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, Chloe! ¡no sabes lo mucho que me estaba matando este secreto! – admitió el artista.

\- ¿¡Desde hace cuánto lo sabes!? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Desde hace mucho – respondió.

\- ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijera! – se dijo la rubia a sí misma.

\- No te tortures, yo lo descubrí por mí mismo – le contó Nate.

* * *

Nathaniel y Chloe pasaron en el sofá hablando todo el rato acerca de la relación secreta de sus amigos, Nathaniel solo respondía a sus preguntas con poco entusiasmo.

\- ¿Dime, la relación es seria? –

\- No lo sé –

\- ¿Están enamorados? –

\- No lo sé –

\- ¿Hay algo que si sepas? – preguntó exasperada la chica.

\- ¡Sí! Tuvieron sexo ahí – dijo el chico señalando el espacio donde la rubia estaba sentada.

Chloe gritó al quitarse del lugar señalado por el pelirrojo donde la pareja tuvo sexo.

* * *

Esa noche, Chloe y Marinette se encontraban cenando en casa, en todo el rato que estuvieron en la habitación, la rubia no dejaba de mirar a su amiga y esto comenzaba a incomodar a la ojiazul.

\- ¡Marinette, hablemos! – dijo la rubia.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¿de qué quieres hablar? – pregunto la chica.

\- ¡Hablemos de relaciones! – dijo la chica.

\- Bien ¿sales con un chico? – preguntó Marinette.

\- ¡No! – contestó la rubia - ¡Ahora tú! -

\- Sabes que salgo con un chico, es algo casual – dijo la chica sin interés.

\- ¿En serio? ¿no tienes nada? – preguntó dolida – sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, yo lo hago – terminó de decir la rubia.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿Chloe que sucede? – preguntó su amiga preocupada.

La rubia soltó un suspiro para mirar a su amiga a los ojos – ya sé de ti y Adrien – le confesó.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica, pálida debido a la revelación.

\- Los escuche por el teléfono, oí como llamabas a Adrien Gran... algo, no pude escuchar porque tire el teléfono – contó la rubia.

\- Lo estas interpretando mal, si hubieras escuchado el resto de la conversación, hubieras oído cuando lo llame "Gran... Gatito", a veces se comporta como un gato en el trabajo, es muy tierno de verdad – dijo la chica.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No hay nada entre tú y Adrien? – preguntó la rubia.

\- ¿Entre Adrien y yo? ¡Jajaja! – la respuesta de Marinette no era muy convincente.

* * *

Una semana después, Chloe se encontraba sola en casa, Nathaniel entro al departamento pidiendo el mismo favor que la vez anterior.

\- ¿Te molesta que me quede contigo? Adrien y Marinette están en medio de un juego sexual y puedo escucharlos desde mi habitación – le dijo a su amiga.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Marinette me dijo que se quedaría en el trabajo hasta tarde! – dijo molesta la chica – iré ahora mismo y los confrontare.

\- ¡No, espera! – dijo muy tarde el chico ya que la rubia se dirigía a su departamento.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenía la pareja.

\- No puedo seguir mintiéndole a Chloe – escuchó la voz de Marinette.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Chloe me confrontó hace unos días, al parecer escuchó una de nuestras "conversaciones" por teléfono y me pregunto acerca de nosotros – dijo.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? – la voz del rubio era nerviosa.

\- ¡Le mentí, claro! Pero me siento culpable, nunca le he mentido así a Chloe, ella es mi mejor amiga y siempre ha estado ahí para mí, siento que la estoy traicionando y no me gusta – las palabras de Marinette conmovieron a la rubia.

Ella trato de irse, pero para su mala suerte, tropezó con una lampara, causando un gran ruido que alerto a la pareja.

\- ¡Nathaniel! – gritó Marinette pensando que el culpable era el pelirrojo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su mejor amiga - ¿Chloe? ¿qué... qué haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- ¡Vine por mi libro! – exclamó rápidamente la rubia - ¿Tú que haces aquí, pensé que trabajarías hasta tarde? – preguntó.

\- ¡Eso hago! Arreglo la ropa de Adrien – dijo la chica.

\- Entiendo – dijo la rubia mientras observaba a la chica con ojos lloroso debido a la felicidad que sentía por la pareja– suerte con lo de Adrien – le dijo para luego abrazarla rápidamente e irse del lugar.

\- ¿Crees que se la creyó? – preguntó el rubio que salía de la habitación para llegar donde estaba su novia.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió.

\- ¡Vaya, que crédula! – dijo el rubio.

\- ¡No tienes idea! – respondió la chica con una sonrisa, lo que ella ignoraba es que su amiga sabía todo.

* * *

Unos días después, Chloe acompañaba a los Lahiffe en búsqueda de un departamento nuevo, ahora que comenzaron a planear una familia, necesitaban un lugar más grande. Por suerte, la rubia le informo de un departamento de cuatro habitaciones que estaba disponible en el edificio que estaba justo al frente del de sus amigos.

\- ¡Vaya! El lugar es muy bonito, ¿segura que está en nuestro presupuesto? ¿por qué se ve muy costoso? – le dijo Nino a su rubia amiga.

\- ¡Claro que está dentro de su presupuesto! Me asegure de que así sea – dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué tan segura Chlo? – preguntó Alya.

\- Digamos que el dueño y yo somos "íntimos" amigos – le respondió con una sonrisa pícara, la morena solo pudo rodar los ojos – si me disculpan iré al baño – se excusó la rubia.

La pareja rondaba el departamento, contemplando los detalles del lugar, impresionados por lo bello que era el lugar. En eso la pareja se acercó al enorme ventanal que se encontraba en la sala de estar, desde allí podían ver el edificio donde vivían los demás, en específico, veían el departamento de las chicas, en el, pudieron ver a Adrien y a Marinette, ellos se encontraban hablando.

\- ¡Oye, mira! ¡Son Adrien y Marinette! – dijo la morena.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡hola chicos! – comenzó a saludar el moreno desde la ventana.

En eso, el rubio y la peli azul comenzaron a besarse y a desvestirse para que los morenos vieran como tenían sexo contra la ventana.

\- ¡OHHH POR DIOS! –

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –

\- ¡OHHH POR DIOS! –

La pareja comenzó a gritar alertando a la rubia que salió del baño para ver qué pasaba, al llegar, vio como los Lahiffe señalaba hacia el edificio donde vivía, cuando se fijó lo que la pareja veía fue recibida con la imagen de un ojiverde y una ojiazul contra una ventana, desnudos.

\- ¡AY NO! ¡AY NO! –

\- ¡MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS! – gritaba Nino.

\- ¡CHICOS, CHICOS! ¡TRANQUILOS! ¡POR FAVOR! – pedía la rubia.

\- ¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE NOS TRANQUILICEMOS!? – preguntó Alya.

\- ¡LO ESTÁN HACIENDO! – gritó el moreno.

\- ¡LO SÉ! ¡lo sé! – dijo la rubia bajando la voz al ver como sus amigos se calmaban.

\- ¿¡Lo sabes!? – preguntaron los morenos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sí! Y Nate también lo sabe, pero ellos no saben que sabemos así que no hagan mucho escándalo de esto – terminó de decir la rubia.

\- No lo puedo creer – dijo Alya.

\- ¡Espera! ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes? – preguntó Nino.

\- Yo me di cuenta hace unos días, pero Nate sabe desde hace meses – dijo la rubia.

¿¡Qué, hace meses!? – exclamó la morena.

La rubia sabía que esta conversación tomaría rato, así que le mando un mensaje a Nathaniel para que se topara con el resto, así podrían explicarles la situación a los Lahiffe, la rubia suspiro, será una larga, muy muy larga conversación.

* * *

 _ **¡Bien! termine el capítulo, debería estar durmiendo, pero no puedo dejar de escribir, a este ritmo creo que voy a terminar pronto. Se que tal vez algunos se están preguntando por qué Alya y Nino no salen tanto, pues a la hora de asignar los roles de los personajes, decidí utilizar más a Chloe y a Nathaniel, esto con el propósito de utilizar una decisión que tomaran en el futuro que será factor clave para la relación de Adrien y Marinette, pero para los que quieren ver más de los Lahiffe, el próximo capítulo estarán más presentes, ya que ellos dos, junto con Chloe, tramaran una pequeña venganza contra sus amigo por haber ocultado la relación por tanto tiempo.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: los personajes y la trama principal no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Mención de algunos temas sensuales, pero nada explicito._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo cinco: el juego.**_

El matrimonio Lahiffe no podía creer lo que escuchaban, las palabras de Chloe eran difíciles de creer, solo si no fuera porque Nathaniel confirmaba cada palabra, los morenos no les hubiera creído. Alya y Nino no se imaginaban que la inocente Marinette y el mujeriego de Adrien podrían tener una relación de casi un año, demonios, su aniversario era el mismo que el de los morenos.

\- ¿Cuándo Adrien y Marinette decían que iban a la lavandería o hacer las compras? – preguntaba Alya.

\- ¿Cuándo Marinette pasaba un gran rato en el teléfono? – preguntó Nino.

\- ¡Lo hacían, lo hacían, lo hacían por teléfono! – contestaba la rubia.

\- ¡No es posible! – exclamó la morena – quiero decir es genial... para él. Mari podría conseguir mejor – terminó de decir Alya cuando Nathaniel entró a la cafetería favorita del grupo.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – saludo el artista.

\- ¡Nate! ¡Nate! ¡ven acá! – la rubia estaba emocionada – Alya y Nino saben lo de Adrien y Marinette – contó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué son amigos y nada más? – dijo serio el pelirrojo.

\- No, no Nate, lo saben – dijo – estuvimos en el departamento que está al frente y los vimos por la ventana... bueno, los vimos hacerlo contra la ventana – conto la rubia, moviendo las manos con gestos para explicar el acto de la pareja.

\- ¿Entonces, ahora saben que lo sabes, pero no saben que Chloe lo sabe! – dijo Nino refiriéndose al artista.

\- Sí, pero no importa quien sepa qué – dijo el pelirrojo – ahora que todos sabemos, les podemos decir que sabemos y así las mentiras y los secretos al fin se acabaran – finalizó feliz.

\- ¡O.…! mejor no les decimos que sabemos y nos divertimos mucho – dijo Alya con una sonrisa de maldad pura.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Chloe.

\- ¡Ya saben, cada vez que digan que irán a la lavandería, pues les damos mucha ropa para que lo hagan! – decía la morena.

\- ¡Uuuuhhh! Eso me gustaría mucho – dijo la rubia.

\- ¡No! Saben que es divertido... ¡Decir la verdad! – los regaño el pelirrojo.

\- No.… creo que me gusta la idea de mi esposa – dijo el moreno.

\- ¡Ya no lo resisto! – dijo el chico.

\- No tienes que hacer nada, solo no les digas que sabemos – dijo la morena.

\- No, ya no quiero más secretos – decía el chico.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a divertirnos? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Bueno tu vives con ella, puedes utilizar eso a tu favor – dijo la morena – lo que no sé, es como fastidiar a Adrien – decía mientras pensaba.

\- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó la rubia – usare mi mejor herramienta contra él... Mi sexualidad – dijo la rubia con una picara sonrisa.

El rubio entró a la cafetería justo cuando Chloe termino de decir cómo iba a fastidiarlo, al verlo pedir un café la rubia se levantó de su asiento preparando su plan maestro. – Miren y aprendan... y no se coman mi galleta – dijo para luego acercarse al rubio.

\- ¡Hola Adrinkis! – saludo la chica a su amigo.

\- Hola Chlo! – respondió el modelo.

\- Vaya es una linda chaqueta – decía la rubia tocando los brazos del rubio – Uy... hola señor bíceps. ¿haces ejercicio? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

\- Bueno, siempre trato de apretar cosas – respondió el rubio para luego escuchar una risa coqueta de parte de la chica - ¡Que gracioso eres! – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Chlo, estás bien? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí... bueno si de verdad quieres saber... no mejor olvida lo que dije – dijo la chica fingiendo nerviosismo.

\- Vamos Chlo, soy yo, me puedes decir cualquier cosa – le dijo.

\- En realidad, a ti específicamente no le puedo decir, pero a la vez, eres la persona al que más deseos de decirle tengo – dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el rubio.

\- ¡Es solo, como hace tiempo no tengo una relación verdadera con alguien, comienzas a preguntarte si algún día conoceré a la persona para mí y luego ves que esa persona está frente de mí tomando café! – al terminar de decir lo anterior, Chloe pudo notar como su rubio amigo bajo la mirada para ver su café, al darse cuenta de que se refería a él sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Ups! ¿dije algo de más? – una vez más, el comportamiento de la chica era confuso para el rubio – ahí tienes algo para pensar, sé que yo lo haré – dijo para luego volverse a recoger el abrigo que se encontraba en el asiento en el que estaba sentada, al hacer esto, levantó levemente su parte trasera para que Adrien lo notara.

Adrien solo pudo ver para el otro lado, super incomodo, luego de que la chica se fuera, el rubio dirigió una mirada de confusión a sus amigos, ellos solo pudieron responder que no sabían lo que pasaba, los demás por otro lado, solo podían aguantar la risa luego de ver a la rubia en acción.

* * *

Esa noche Adrien y Marinette se encontraban acostados en la cama del rubio hablando de cosas triviales y coqueteándose como acostumbraban a hacer.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo lindo que eres! – decía la chica - ¿cómo puedes ser tan lindo? – preguntó.

\- ¡Bueno! Mi abuelo era un apuesto francés y mi abuela era una tierna conejita – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Marinette solo pudo reír ante la tonta broma de su novio – eres muy gracioso – dijo para luego besarlo.

\- ¡Sabes! Eso es un pensamiento muy popular, debo admitir – dijo el rubio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundida Marinette.

\- Hoy en la cafetería, Chloe se me acerco y empezó a coquetear conmigo y dijo que era muy gracioso – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Gracioso? ¿el señor chiste de gatos? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¡Oye! Mis chistes son graciosos – trato de defenderse de la chica.

\- ¡Lo siento! Es solo que me cuesta creer que Chloe coquetee contigo, ella siempre te ha visto como un hermano – dijo Marinette pensando en la razón del comportamiento de la chica.

\- ¡Bueno! Sentimientos cambian, como los míos por ti – dijo el rubio tomando la peli azul por la cintura para depositar un tierno beso; beso que comenzó a subir de nivel dando inicio a las actividades de esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente la pareja se encontraba en case de las chicas, al igual que Alya y Chloe que se encontraban en la sala de estar mientras que la pareja se encontraba hablando en la cocina.

\- ¡Marinette! ¿te gustaría ir al cine con nosotras? – pregunto Alya.

\- Lo siento chicas, pero hoy debo lavar la ropa – respondió la chica de las coletas - ¿Adrien, me acompañas? – preguntó la chica a su novio secreto.

\- ¡No sé! Déjame ver si esta camisa está sucia – dijo el muchacho oliendo la prenda que llevaba puesta - ¡Si lo está! – respondió.

Alya y Chloe se miraron para darse a entender que sabían lo que pasaba - ¡genial! – exclamó la rubia para luego ir a su habitación y salir con un enorme saco de ropa sucia - ¿Me harías el favor? ¡gracias! – dijo.

\- Lo siento, no creo tener suficientes monedas para la lavandería – dijo la peli azul.

\- ¡Yo tengo! – grito la morena sacando una bolsa llena de monedas para la pareja, ellos no sabían cómo salirse de esta situación.

\- Vamos Alya o se nos hará tarde para la película – dijo la rubia.

\- ¡Sí! Adiós Mari, adiós Adrien – se despidió la morena.

\- Adiós Adrinkis, ya te extraño – le dijo la rubia a Adrien para luego pincharle el trasero con la mano derecha, esto incomodó al chico y sorprendió a su novia; inmediatamente la chica se fue tras Alya, dejando a la pareja en casa.

\- ¡Viste eso! Con el "te extraño" y el pellizco – dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Sí! Lo vi – respondió.

\- ¿Entonces ahora me crees cuando te dije que le gusto a Chloe? – preguntó el chico.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ella sabe acerca de nosotros! – dijo la chica completamente sorprendida.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás segura? – preguntó.

\- ¡Claro! Es la única explicación – dijo Marinette.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de mis nalgas pellizcables y mis chistes graciosos? – preguntó el rubio un poco herido por lo que dijo su novia, pero al escuchar sus palabras entendió que ella tiene la razón - ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ella lo sabe! – dijo.

* * *

La pareja entro al departamento de los chicos en busca de Nathaniel que se encontraba durmiéndose en el sofá, al escucharlos entrar no pudo evitar asustarse por el estruendo de la puerta.

\- ¡Nathaniel! ¡Chloe sabe de nosotros! – reclamó el rubio.

\- ¡Yo no se los dije! – respondió el artista.

\- ¿los? – preguntó Marinette.

El pelirrojo se regañó mentalmente ante el desliz – Chloe y Nathaniel – dijo tratando de salvarse un poco.

\- ¿Nate? – preguntó de nuevo la chica.

\- Y Alya y Nino -dijo, vio como la pareja se ponían pálidos al escuchar que todos saben acerca de ellos.

\- ¡Lo siento! Quería decirles, pero Alya y Chloe me dijeron que no – dijo el chico arrepentido por haberles ocultado la verdad – pero ahora que uds saben, esto por fin acabara.

\- ¡A menos! – dijo Marinette.

\- ¡No! "A menos" ¡No! – dijo el artista cansado de la situación.

\- ¡Ellos creen que son los mejores por salirse con la suya! – dijo la chica con una sonrisa malvada – pero ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos que ellos saben – dijo la chica mirando al rubio con una cara de complicidad.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Los que fastidian se convierten en los fastidiados! – dijo Adrien con la misma maldad que su novia.

Nathaniel ya no podía aguantar más, tal vez Nino lo apoye en acabar con esto, pero sabía que el moreno jamás iría en contra de su esposa, así que, suspirando, salió a dar un paseo para alejarse de todo.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Alya y Chloe se encontraban en casa de la rubia junto con Nate y Nino cuando el teléfono sonó. Chloe contestó para oír la voz de Adrien al otro lado.

\- Hola Adrinkis – saludó la chica con una voz seductora.

\- Hola Chloe – saludo el muchacho con el mismo tono de voz – no he parado de pensar en ti todo este día – dijo.

\- ¿¡Ahh!? – dijo la rubia sorprendida.

\- ¡Oye Chlo! ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento? Dejare que toques mis bíceps y tal vez más – dijo el rubio riendo al lado de Marinette.

\- ¡Dejamepensarloadiós! – dijo la rubia para luego colgar inmediatamente - ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el moreno al ver la cara de su amigo.

\- ¡Adrien me invitó a su departamento para que sintiera sus bíceps y tal vez más! – dijo la chica exaltada.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó la morena viendo a su amiga – ¡no puedo creer que Adrien le haga esto a Marine...! – la morena hizo silencio para luego mirar a su amigo el artista.

\- ¿Nate? ¿Ellos saben que nosotros sabemos? – preguntó.

\- ¡No! – dijo el chico fingiendo que no saber.

\- ¿¡Nate!? – volvió a preguntar la morena.

\- Ellos saben que uds saben – dijo.

\- ¡Mierda! - maldijo la morena.

\- ¡Ellos creen que pueden jugar con nosotros! ¡JUGAR CON NOSOTROS! – dijo la rubia.

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo Nino - ¡Ellos no saben, que nosotros sabemos que ellos saben que nosotros sabemos! – dijo confundiendo un poco al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Este juego no ha acabado! – dijo la morena – iras como pidió, lo seducirás y harás que se rinda y admita la relación – finalizó.

\- ¡Bien! me pondré algo más apropiado para la situación – dijo la chica, se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Luego de un rato la chica salió con un juego de dos piezas que consistía en una falda que llegaba hasta sus tobillos con una apertura del lado derecho desde el inicio de su pierna, hasta el tobillo dejándolo expuesto, también vestía una blusa corta de botones sin mangas que abrazaba sus atributos delanteros de buena manera, la chica portaba su cabello suelto y se maquillo un poco, solo para resaltar su belleza única. Al Kurtzberg se le detuvo el corazón al ver a su amiga de esa manera y Nino se quedó sin palabras, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Alya.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó emocionada - ¡Hagámoslo! – dijo para luego dirigirse hacia donde el rubio.

* * *

La puerta sonó, Adrien sabía que Chloe vendría luego de que le paso un mensaje aceptando su invitación, la verdad, no sabía si podía hacer esto, Chloe era su amiga desde que apenas podían caminar y no se sentía cómodo coquetear con otra chica que no fuera Marinette, aun sabiendo que la chica sabía que todo era un plan y es que últimamente se ha estado sintiendo diferente con respecto a la peli azul. La quería, eso era claro, pero sentía que sus sentimientos habían llegado a un punto donde querer ya no era suficiente para describir lo que sentía por ella.

La abrir la puerta pudo ver a la rubia vestida con su ropa para ligar y, además, llevaba consigo una botella de champagne y un par de copas... ¡Mierda! No quería hacer esto, de verdad que no quería.

\- Hola – dijo el chico - ¿gustas pasar? – le dio espacio para que la rubia entrara al departamento del rubio y dirigirse al minibar que los chicos tenían el hogar.

\- ¡Pensé que no vendrías! – dijo el rubio.

\- No me perdería esto por nada – dijo la rubia, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior para incomodar al chico.

Adrien era un hombre apuesto, el modelo vestía una camisa blanca de botones con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, la camisa le quedaba pegada al cuerpo y esto permitía a la rubia ver su trabajado cuerpo de modelo, además llevaba unos pantalones casuales de color negro ajustados, por un momento la chica se sonrojo al mirar sin querer su entre pierna, definitivamente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

\- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó la chica para romper el hielo.

\- ¡No! ¿Tú? – respondió devolviéndole la pregunta.

\- ¡No! Veras, yo quiero que esto pase – dijo la chica sirviendo ambas copas con el alcohol necesario para seguir con el plan.

\- ¡Yo también! – dijo el rubio chocando su copa con el de ella.

Ambos bebieron todo el contenido de la copa de un solo trago, ambos claramente nerviosos de la situación en la que se metieron.

\- Pondré un poco de música para establecer el ambiente – dijo Adrien.

\- ¡Bien! tal vez baile para ti – dijo la rubia comenzando a mover su cuerpo de manera extraña e incómoda, esto solo hizo que el modelo se pusiera más nervioso.

\- Te ves bien – dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Gracias! – respondió la rubia – que digas eso hace que me den ganas de arrancarte esa... camisa – dijo la chica haciendo un ademan con las manos como si quisiera hacer lo que dijo.

\- Bueno, ¿por qué no nos movemos a la habitación? – preguntó el chico.

\- ¿¡En serio!? – respondió nerviosa la chica.

\- Solo si tú quieres, claro – le dijo.

\- ¡Si quiero! Es solo qué, primero quiero desnudarme y dejar que pongas loción por todo mi cuerpo – dijo la rubia.

\- E-es-eso se-seria a-agradable – dijo nervioso el rubio.

Luego de un pequeño silencio incómodo, Adrien señalo la puerta del baño para decirle que debía ir un momento – i-iré por la loción – el chico se dirigió rápidamente al baño para entrar en el.

Dentro del baño se encontraba Marinette escuchando todo lo que sucedía entre los dos rubios, esperando que la chica se rindiera rápidamente para acabar con todo esto de una buena vez. Al entrar el rubio, la chica espero a que su novio le cotara lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Esto se está saliendo de control, ella quiere que le ponga loción – dijo el rubio desesperado.

\- ¡Miente! – dijo Marinette.

\- ¡Mira! Ella no va a rendirse, me empezó a bailar así – dijo el rubio para luego realizar una pobre imitación de los movimientos de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, las chicas tenían la misma conversación en el pasillo del edificio.

\- No va a rendirse, fue a buscar la loción – decía la rubia a su amiga morena.

En eso, Nathaniel y Nino salieron del departamento de las chicas para ver cómo iba el juego.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿No han terminado aún? ¡quiero pintar en el balcón! – dijo el artista exasperado.

\- ¡Mira Nate! Entre más rápido logre Chloe hacer que Adrien se rinda, más rápido acabara esto y todo puede volver a la normalidad – dijo la morena.

\- ¡Oooh! Eso me gusta – dijo Nate.

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo Nino de repente - muéstrale tu sostén, les teme, no puede trabajar con ellos – dijo el moreno para después desabrochar la blusa de la rubia sin esfuerzo alguno y con una sola mano.

\- ¡NINO! – gritó la morena ante la acción de su esposo.

\- ¡Vaya! No arrancaste ningún botón – dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

\- No es mi primera vez – le contesto el moreno orgulloso mientras le dirigía una mirada seductora a su esposa.

En el baño, Adrien y Marinette seguían hablando cunado escucharon una puerta cerrarse. La chica le entrego la loción para lugo decirle a su novio que continuara.

\- ¡Solo hazle creer que te quieres acostar con ella! – le decía.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué tan lejos debo llegar con esto? – pregunto el chico.

\- Tranquilo, ella se rendirá mucho antes que tú – le respondió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡Porque estas en mi equipo y mi equipo siempre gana! – dijo la chica sacando su lado competitivo.

\- ¡EN ESTO! – exclamó el chico.

\- Solo ve y acabala – dijo su novia para luego sacarlo del baño.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Adrien al ver como Chloe estaba en la puerta, dándole la espalda.

Chloe se dio la vuelta para que él la viera a ella y a su sostén – no sin ti, ¡mi amooor! – dijo la chica.

Adrien no podía ver el sostén negro de su rubia amiga, su incomodidad era palpable. Chloe comenzó a acercase a Adrien, sacando el pecho para que el rubio pusiera atención a la prenda.

\- Este es mi sostén – le dijo.

\- Es-es mu-muy bo-bo-nito – dijo nervioso el muchacho – bueno, ven acá. Estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a tener sexo – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también – respondió - ¡Estoy muy excitada! – Adrien quería morir de la vergüenza.

\- Voy a besarte – dijo la rubia.

\- ¡No si yo te beso primero! – respondió el modelo.

Chloe tomo al rubio por la cintura con una mano, mientras que Adrien hacia lo mismo, luego la rubia puso su otra mano en el trasero del modelo. Adrien iba a posar una mano sobre el busto de la chica, pero lo evito y la puso en su hombro.

\- Bien creo que no queda otra, más que besarnos – dijo.

\- Aquí viene – dijo la rubia – nuestro primer beso – finalizó para comenzar a acercarse a los labios del rubio.

Sus labios se tocaron en un incómodo y extraño beso, ninguno cerró los ojos, ambos esperaban que uno de los dos se rindiera. Al segundo, Adrien no resistió más, así que aparto a su amiga de sus labios para limpiárselos con la mano, lo que gritó después sorprendió al grupo, pero más que todo, dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!, ¡Tú ganas! ¡No puedo besarte! – gritó el rubio.

\- ¡JA! ¿Y por qué es eso? – preguntó la rubia.

\- ¡PORQUE YO AMO A MARINETTE! – gritó el modelo a su amiga rubia.

Todos entraron a la habitación, los rostros de Alya, Nino y Nathaniel eran de total sorpresa, Marinette tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó la rubia sin creer lo que Adrien dijo.

\- ¡CORRETO! ¡YO LA AMO A ELLA! ¡YO! ¡LA! ¡AMO! ¡A ELLA! – gritaba señalándose y luego señalando a Marinette – te amo Marinette – le dijo mientras le demostraba una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo también te amo Adrien – le respondió la chica mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro. La pareja se dio un tierno beso que conmovió a sus amigos.

\- ¡Awwww! – dijo Chloe – sabíamos que lo estaban haciendo, pero no sabíamos que estaban enamorados – la sonrisa de todos era grande.

\- Sí y Chlo, debo decir, buen trabajo – le dijo estrechándole la mano a la rubia – y que aún puedo ver tus senos - dijo señalando el escote de la chica.

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡cierto! – la rubia prosiguió a taparse los pechos.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya termino todo! ¡Todos saben! - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- En realidad, nuestros padres aún no saben – dijo el rubio.

\- Creo que este fin de semana será interesante cuando le digamos a mis papas – dijo la peli azul, causando que el rubio palideciera ante la idea de decirle al señor Dupain, a la montaña que era el señor Dupain.

* * *

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban una vez más acostados en la cama del rubio, habían terminado de consumar su amor repetidas veces, Mari se encontraba cansada con la cabeza sobre el pecho amplio y fuerte de su novio, la tranquilizaba escuchar su corazón palpitar.

\- Estos meses fueron una locura, ¿No crees? – pregunto el rubio.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió – quien diría que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos – dijo la chica.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

\- Bueno, en la secundaria no me ponías mucha atención que digamos, no fue hasta el incidente de la goma de mascar y Chloe – decía la chica mientras trazaba círculos sobre el pecho de su novio – fue después de eso cuando comenzaste a ser mi amigo de verdad y luego, antes de Marruecos, nunca demostraste interés, pensé que solo te fijabas en modelos mucho más hermosas que yo – finalizó la chica con un suspiro.

Adrien sabía que su novia podía no demostrar confianza en sí misma de vez en cuando, pero no iba a dejar que pensara que antes de esa noche en Marruecos, no veía a la chica de otra manera.

\- Princesa – dijo con un tono suave y lleno de amor – te amo, y antes de Marruecos, no sabía lo que quería en mi vida, había terminado con Lila y fue una relación tan pésima – mientras decía esto, Marinette no pudo hacer un gesto de desagrado ar recordar a la molesta italiana – pero de algo si estaba seguro – dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos de odio hacia le ex de su novio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- Siempre me gustaste, es solo que tenía miedo de que solo me vieras como un niño rico y luego cuando comenzamos a ser amigos, pues, me aterraba perderte como amiga, estos años siendo tu amigo fue una bendición y una tortura al tenerte y no poder hacer nada – Marinette no creía lo que escuchaba, creía que estaba soñando hasta que sintió las manos de su novio recorrer su espalda desnuda hasta posarse en su trasero, esto la sonrojo.

\- La noche en el que me besaste, la primera vez que hicimos el amor... ese momento fue el mejor de mi vida y el ahora, nuca lo cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

Marinette no pudo más y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su novio, Adrien respondió con la misma intensidad, dando inicio un octavo round de actividades nocturnas. Por desgracia, para Nathaniel, el hecho de que la relación de la pareja haya sido descubierta no cambio nada en el comportamiento de la relación, sino que esta se triplico.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación y departamento para dirigirse al de Chloe. Al tocar fue recibido por una rubia en pijama, bueno, más bien en una camisa de doble de su tamaño, una camisa que él conocía de lo más bien, pues era la que le había dado en el estudio de arte una vez cuando la chica se manchó de pintura se ropa.

La chica al ver como Nathaniel la miraba hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, luego recordó lo que andaba puesto... y lo que no, su sonrojo se intensifico.

\- ¿¡Qué quieres!? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- Yo... yo... yo... – el pelirrojo se encontraba sin palabras ante la vista de su bella vecina – Adrien y Marinette no se callan y no me dejan dormir. ¿Te molesta si duermo en la habitación de Marinette? – preguntó sonrojado.

En eso a la chica se le prendió un foco en la cabeza al empezar a formular un plan para conseguir que el artista pasara la noche en su cama, con ella. Una sonrisa pícara ilumino su rostro para darle espacio al Kurtzberg para que ingresara.

\- ¡Adelante! Pero debo decir que Marinette cerró su cuarto con llave y no puedo abrirla – dijo la rubia.

\- No te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá, solo ocupo descansar, no me importa en donde – dijo el artista.

\- Entonces duerme conmigo sino te molesta en donde dormir – dijo Chloe con falsa inocencia para luego tomar la mano de un sonrojado Nathaniel al entender las palabras de su sexy amiga.

Digamos que esa noche, ninguno de los cuatro pudo dormir y debido a esto, Alya y Nino veían raro a sus cuatro amigos y que todos tenían una cara de estúpidos y cansados a más no poder.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_.

* * *

 _ **Bien termine esta historia, pienso agregar un epílogo por eso aun no cambio el estado a completado. La verdad, disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia, ahora creo que escribiré one shots por un tiempo ya que comencé a escribir mi propia novela... jeje bueno, es más que todo para distraerme, pero si me gusta tratare de subirlo a algún lado y les compartiré el link para que lo lean y me digan que piensan.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: los personajes y la trama principal no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Mención de algunos temas sensuales, pero nada explicito. Este capítulo contiene NathChloe._**

* * *

 _ **Epílogo: el matrimonio.**_

Un año habían pasado desde que Adrien y Marinette empezaran su relación, un año desde que todos se dieron cuenta. Desde ese entonces la relación se ha vuelto más y más fuerte, era el aniversario de la pareja y estaban pensando en celebrar su aniversario en Mónaco.

Luego de que todos se enteraran de la relación, la pareja les conto todo lo que sucedió en Marruecos, los morenos estaban felices de saber que fue gracias a la boda de ellos el causante de que ellos estén en una relación. Luego de contar la historia de su relación, ambas parejas acordaron que el aniversario de Adrien y Marinette fuera unos meses después, específicamente cuando hicieron oficial su relación.

Marinette estaba feliz, la verdad no pensaba que su relación con Adrien fuera a salir tan bien, es decir, el rubio siempre fue una persona que le huía al compromiso, pero un año más tarde, el modelo se encontraba en una relación seria con la mujer que amaba.

Pero no todo era perfecto, dos días antes del viaje, Marinette se encontraba ayudando en la panadería de sus padres, siempre que visitaba terminaba ayudando un poco, lamentablemente, la siguiente cliente cambiaria las cosas.

\- ¡Hola Marinette! – al escuchar esa voz, la chica solo pudo paralizarse.

\- Luka – Marinette quería irse, la última vez que se vieron las cosas no salieron bien.

Marinette y Luka empezaron su relación en la universidad, por un tiempo fueron muy felices, hasta que un día Luka solo se fue, dejando una carta explicando que no podía seguir, que la amaba mucho, pero que ahora su carrera era más importante.

\- Mari, no nos vemos desde hace tiempo – dijo el chico.

\- ¡Sí! Desde que me dejaste con una carta explicándome que escogías tu carrera en vez de mí – le respondió la chica.

Luka no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza en un gesto de arrepentimiento, él sabía que Marinette estaría muy enojada con él y como no estarlo, cuando la abandono le había dicho que ella era la mujer con la que quería estar para siempre.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Mari! Lo que hice estuvo mal – le decía – nunca debí irme, al día siguiente solo pensaba en volver – Marinette no creía lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡Sí, pero no lo hiciste! – le dijo – ¿sabes qué? No me importa, luego de que te fueras, mis amigos estuvieron para mí y ahora tengo un novio al que de verdad le importo lo suficiente para quedarse conmigo – las palabras de Marinette herían a Luka.

El musico sabia acerca del Agreste y la relación que mantenía con la peli azul, ¿Quién no lo sabía? El modelo y heredero de la compañía de moda Agreste y su diseñadora estrella, una de las relaciones más importantes del mundo de la moda francesa. Claro que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero igual pensó en intentarlo.

\- Mejor vete – le dijo la chica – Adrien vendrá en cualquier momento y el no estará muy feliz de verte – la mirada de Marinette no dejaba espacio para objetar, sabía que ya no podía hacer más, la había perdido para siempre y fue su culpa.

\- ¡Lo siento! Si pudiera volver y evitar lo que pasó. Créeme que lo haría sin dudar – dijo el muchacho para luego retirarse.

* * *

Marinette salió de sus recuerdos cuando escucho la voz de Alya llamar su nombre, ambas se encontraban en el café preferido del grupo, ambas discutían los planes para el viaje a Mónaco hasta que la diseñadora se perdiera en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Te perdí por un momento – le dijo la morena.

\- Nada, es solo que – empezó a decir, pensando si decirle o no acerca de su encuentro con Luka, es decir, ni siquiera le contó a su novio porque sabía que él se pondría furioso – prométeme que no le dirás a Adrien – dijo.

\- ¡Lo prometo! – dijo la chica trazando una "X" en su corazón.

\- Ayer me topé a Luka – dijo Marinette.

\- ¿Cuál Luka? – preguntó la morena.

\- "ÉL" Luka – dijo Marinette.

\- ¿Y cómo estuvo? – preguntó.

\- Fue terrible, lo confronté y luego lo eché de la panadería - dijo.

\- ¿Y por qué no le decimos nada a Adrien? – otra vez, la morena interrogaba.

\- ¡Porque desde que comenzamos a salir, Adrien se ha vuelto muy celoso! – dijo la chica.

\- ¡Pero claro que lo está! – exclamó Alya – eres la única mujer que él ha amado, el miedo a perderte siempre estará presente – le dijo su amiga.

\- Solo no le digas, no quiero arruinar nuestro aniversario – le dijo la chica.

* * *

Tres días después, los Lahiffe junto con Adrien y Marinette se encontraban en un avión hacia Mónaco, aunque el plan original solo incluía a Adrien y Marinette, el matrimonio se les coló en el último minuto, invitando también a sus otros dos amigos, los cuales llegarían mañana.

\- Bien, creo que este viaje era lo que necesitábamos para relajarnos – dijo Nino a su amigo rubio.

\- Sí, este será el mejor viaje de todos – dijo Adrien emocionado.

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que durarían un año – las palabras del moreno eran sinceras.

\- Para ser honesto, yo tampoco lo creí – dijo el rubio.

\- Sí. Le debo veinte euros a Nate – dijo el moreno para luego volverse hacia su amigo - ¡hablo acerca de otra apuesta! – dijo el muchacho.

\- Jajaja, muy gracioso – decía con sarcasmo el modelo – ¿por qué no te sientas con tu esposa? – Nino solo pudo reír para luego levantarse y cambiar de asiento con Marinette que se encontraba hablando con su amiga en el asiento del frente.

\- Hola – saludo la peli azul.

\- Hola – saludo el rubio.

\- Feliz aniversario – le dijo Marinette para besarlo en los labios – te tengo un regalo – la sonrisa de la chica era grande.

Marinette saco de su bolso una bolsa de regalo mediana y se la entregó a su novio, el muchacho emocionado abrió el regalo para encontrarse una bufanda azul hecha por su adorable novia.

\- Escuché como te lamentabas por perder tu bufanda favorita, así que te hice una nueva, sé que no remplazara la que te hizo tu madre, pero al menos quería darte algo hecho con amor, como ella lo hizo – Marinette vio como los ojos de su novio se llenaban de lágrimas y solo pudo pensar en lo peor.

\- ¡Gracias Marinette! Esto es increíble, y sí, no puede remplazar el de mi madre, porque este tiene un significado diferente para mí y lo atesoraré aún más en mi corazón – le dijo el rubio – ahora, ¿te puedo dar el mío? – preguntó.

¡Está bien! – exclamó emocionada la chica.

Adrien buscaba el regalo que le había preparado a su novia, pero para su mala suerte, este no se encontraba por ninguna parte – oh no, no puede ser – se lamentaba el chico.

\- ¡Adoro cuando fingen olvidar los regalos! – la emoción de Marinette era grande.

\- Jejeje, solo que esta vez sí lo olvide – dijo el rubio nervioso - ¡Lo siento! debí dejarlo en mi cama – se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes, me lo darás cuando regresemos – le dijo la peli azul.

\- ¡Mierda! Esto es lo peor que pudo haber pasado en nuestro aniversario - dijo.

En eso, Alya regresaba del baño, cuando escuchó las palabreas del rubio, pensando que Marinette le había dicho la verdad a Adrien.

\- ¿Así que, le contaste lo de Luka? – dijo la morena.

\- ¿Qué cosa de Luka? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¡Oh mierda! – dijo la morena.

\- ¿Qué cosa de Luka? – preguntó el rubio de nuevo.

\- Hace unos días, Luka fue a la panadería y yo estaba ahí, hablamos, pero nada paso – dijo la diseñadora.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Porque sabía cómo te pondrías y no quería arruinar nuestro aniversario – dijo Marinette.

\- Oh no estoy enojado – dijo el rubio.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó.

\- ¡Sí! Solo hablaron, nada más – el chico temblaba, claro que estaba enojado, que el ex de tu novia se presente en la panadería de tus suegros para hablar con tu novia era super molesto, más cuando el imbécil lastimo a su chica tanto que la mujer estuvo decaída por un mes entero.

El resto del viaje fue incomodo, la pareja no se hablaron durante el viaje, Adrien quería estrangular al musico y Marinette solo quería disfrutar del viaje de aniversario con su amado novio.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en París, una rubia se encontraba sola en el aeropuerto, había pasado unos dos meses desde que ella y Nathaniel tuvieron una noche de pasión con el artista, tanto ella como el Kurtzberg decidieron no hablar acerca de lo sucedido, al menos, ese era el trato hasta hace unos días, cuando Chloe le dijo que no significo nada para ella.

Decir que Nathaniel estaba enojado y dolido era poco, para el Kurtzberg, esa noche significo mucho ya que él estaba enamorado de la sexy rubia desde la secundaria, pensó que al fin la rubia le daría un poco de atención para variar.

\- ¿Lista para el viaje? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Nate! – se sorprendió – pensé que te irías en otro vuelo – la rubia estaba nerviosa.

Luego de que ella le dijera lo que le dijo se arrepintió, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo dijo, para ella significó lo mismo que para él, en realidad, significó más, aunque ella sabía que no era lo suficientemente buena para el artista, el chico era una excelente persona, era talentoso, tierno y amable, ella, era egoísta, en ocasiones narcisista y para nada tierna.

\- ¿Pensé que me odiabas? – las palabras de Chloe sorprendieron a Nathaniel.

\- No te odio, eres mi mejor amiga Chlo – las palabras del artista reconfortaron a la chica – solo estoy enojado y dolido – culpa, eso era lo que sentía la chica, culpa.

Durante el viaje, Chloe hacia lo posible por ganarse el perdón de su amigo, por suerte, el chico estaba dispuesto a dárselo, pero no sin la ayuda de un poco de alcohol, para cuando llegaron al hotel, ambos estaban ebrios y divirtiéndose a más no poder.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba en el bar del hotel, bebía un poco de whiskey mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que era al enojarse con Marinette por sus tontos celos; luego del viaje, Alya le contó al rubio que Mari le dijo que ella no sintió nada cuando vio a Luka de nuevo, que lo único en el que pensaba era en cómo no lastimarlo a él. Ese mismo día, intento hablar con su novia, pero al encontrarla, vio como ella se divertía en el casino sin él, así que la dejo un rato para que pasara un buen rato.

\- Esto apesta – se dijo a sí mismo – no puedo competir con el amor de su vida – el rubio bebió su trago para luego levantarse e ir a buscar a su novia, llevaba su equipaje con él ya que le iba a decir a Marinette que se iría a casa.

\- Mari, creo que mejor me ire – le dijo a la chica cuando la encontró jugando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó nerviosa la chica.

\- Porque estas mejor sin mí, mira, hablaremos cuando regreses – le dijo el muchacho para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del casino.

\- ¡Espera, Adrien! – gritó la chica – perdóname, no te mentía cuando dije que no significó nada ver a Luka de nuevo – le dijo.

\- Mari, sé que él fue el amor de tu vida, sé que no soy competencia contra él – el tono del rubio era de un hombre herido por la verdad.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Luka ¡FUE! El amor de mi vida, pero ya no más – le dijo abrazando a su novio – no eres competencia contra él porque él no está a tu nivel – terminó de decir con un beso.

\- Si tú lo dices – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Ven, vamos a seguir jugando, estoy ganando – dijo Marinette tomando el equipaje de Adrien, al hacerlo, notó que la valija estaba vacía – esto esta vacío – dijo señalando lo obvio.

\- ¡Sí! Quería parecer dramático, pero odio empacar – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Eres adorable ¿sabes? – dijo Marinette una vez estando en la mesa de juegos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡sí! Juega, que estas ganando – le dijo el rubio.

* * *

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban ganando en la mesa de juegos, la chica solo sacaba ochos en cada turno, siempre que la pareja se prometía algo al salir los 2 cuatros, los dados marcaban el número.

\- ¡Bien! si sacas un ocho, tu y yo nos casamos aquí y ahora – al decir eso todos a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudirles.

\- ¡Shhhh! ¡Esto se acaba de poner interesante! – dijo la chica silenciado a sus espectadores – ¿qué acabas de decir? – preguntó estupefacta.

\- Si sacas otro ocho, nos casamos esta noche – dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – la chica no lo podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti – le dijo.

\- Nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti – le repitió la chica.

\- ¡Bien! sacas ese ocho y lo tomamos como una señal – la voz de Adrien era de completa seguridad.

Marinette lanzó los dados, uno quedo en la mesa mostrando un cuatro y el otro cayó al suelo, todos se paralizaron de golpe - ¡NADIE SE MUEVA! – gritó Marinette – tu ve por ese lado y yo ire por el otro – le dijo a Adrien señalando un lado de la mesa.

Al encontrar el dado, este estaba apoyado en la pata de la mesa y este podía señalar un cuatro o un cinco, Marinette miro a Adrien para decirle que era decisión del rubio si se casaban o no, lo que dijo después dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette.

\- Es un cuatro – dijo Adrien para luego besar a su novia.

Ambos decidieron casarse en la capilla del hotel, la pareja estaba nerviosa al no creer lo que estaban a punto de hacer, ambos estaban muy felices, pero, por desgracia, había una ceremonia en progreso y debían esperar a que terminara.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – le preguntó la chica a su novio.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, las puertas de la capilla se abrieron y de ella salió una Chloe y un Nathaniel completamente ebrios, la pareja estaba en shock al ver a sus dos amigos salir de la capilla, ¡RECIEN CASADOS!

\- ¡Hola, señora Nathaniel! – dijo el pelirrojo desorientado y feliz.

\- ¡Hola señor Chloe! – le respondió la rubia de la misma manera antes de salir por la puerta principal.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! – gritó Adrien sorprendido.

En eso, Alya y Nino entraron corriendo a la capilla para toparse con el rubio y su novia, ambos se acercaron a la pareja que aún estaba en shock.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Marinette.

\- Recibimos un mensaje de Chloe que se iba a casar con Nate – dijo Nino.

\- ¿Uds que hacen aquí? – pregunto Alya.

\- También recibimos el mensaje, pero llegamos tarde, acaban de salir – dijo el rubio ocultando la verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro esperaban a que los recién casados bajaran a desayunar, aun no lo podían creer, ni siquiera sabían que sus amigos tuvieran esa clase de sentimientos por el otro.

\- ¿No saben nada acerca del señor y la señora Kurtzberg? – preguntó Adrien.

\- Le pasé un mensaje a Nate, deben de estar por bajar – dijo Nino.

\- ¡Oye Nino! ¿puedo hablarte un minuto? – le pidió al moreno.

El rubio y el moreno se levantaron a servirse el desayuno y hablar, Adrien tenía una pregunta muy importante para su amigo.

\- Nino, ayer Mari y yo casi nos casamos – confesó.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Felicidades! – lo felicito el moreno.

\- ¡No! Mira, ya no quiero hacerlo, amo a Marinette, pero siento que vamos muy rápido y no sé cómo decírselo – dijo nervioso.

\- Solo dile la verdad, sé que ella lo entenderá – le respondió.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzado.

\- ¡No! Ella te matara – dijo el moreno bromeando.

En la mesa, Alya y Marinette tenian la misma conversación que los chicos.

\- No sé cómo decirle que siento que vamos muy rápido, quiero decir, ¡AYER CASI NOS CASAMOS! – dijo Marinette.

\- Dile la verdad, mira lo que pasó por ocultarle lo de Luka – le dijo la morena.

* * *

En una habitación del hotel, Chloe y Nathaniel se despertaban con una resaca mortal, ninguno se dio cuenta que habían dormido en la misma cama, ni que ambos estaban desnudos.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! – gritaron ambos.

\- ¿¡Qué pasó anoche!? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- No lo sé, recuerdo risas, muchas risas – dijo la rubia - ¿No crees que hicimos algo estúpido verdad? – preguntó.

\- No lo creo – dijo el muchacho.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que Nathaniel tenía escrito en la espalda y en letras grandes, la palabra: _**"RECIEN CASADOS".**_ Una vez vestidos, la pareja bajo a desayunar con el resto luego de leer el mensaje de Nino, al llegar a la mesa vieron como sus cuatro amigos los veían esperando algo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nathaniel.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar de lo que hicieron anoche? – preguntó Adrien.

\- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – preguntó Chloe.

\- ¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Nate nos invitó a todos a ver! – dijo Alya.

Chloe y Nathaniel se miraron sin entender de que hablaban sus amigos, definitivamente estaban confundidos.

\- ¿De verdad creyeron que nos íbamos a perder la boda de nuestros amigos? – dijo Marinette mirándolos de forma extraña.

\- ¿Quién se casó? – pregunto la rubia emocionada.

\- ¡Ustedes! – respondió Nino.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo – nosotros no nos casam... ¡OH DIOS! – ambos se sorprendieron.

\- No lo puedo creer, comienzo a recordar todo – decía Chloe masajeándose la frente.

\- Esto es increíble – decía Nathaniel.

* * *

Más tarde, Adrien y Marinette se encontraban hablando acerca de lo que pasó anoche o casi pasó anoche, ambos querían decir que no estaban listos para el matrimonio, pero no sabían cómo.

\- Entonces... ¿Nos casaremos? – preguntó el rubio.

\- No sé – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Pr qué no dejamos que la suerte decida otra vez? – dijo el rubio.

\- Esta bien, si cae cuatro lo tomaremos como una señal y nos casaremos – dijo la chica.

\- Bien – respondió el rubio.

Marinette se preparó para tirar los dados, pidiendo que no saliera un cuatro, pero no fue así, un tres y un uno salieron para formar el cuatro y Adrien y Marinette sudaban frio.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Anoche sacaste dos cuatro, esta vez no, así que no cuenta! – dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Rayos! – dijo la chica fingiendo decepción.

\- ¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto? – preguntó la chica a su novio cuando se dirigían al ascensor.

\- ¡Claro! Si el universo quiere que nos casemos nos enviará una obvia señal – dijo el chico.

En eso, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y dentro se encontraba un sacerdote con una biblia, el escenario parecía el de una pareja que está a punto de casarse. Luego de ese incidente, muchas más le siguieron hasta que llegaron a Paris.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, Adrien tuvo que cargarla adentro ya que su novia se había lastimado el tobillo, al entrar, ambos se dieron cuenta que el rubio la cargaba como una pareja de recién casados que llegaban a la habitación luego de la boda.

\- ¿Esto no significa nada, cierto? – preguntó Marinette.

\- ¡No! Solo te estoy cargando debido a tu tobillo lastimado – le respondió Adrien.

El rubio la dejo en el sofá de la sala, ambos se encontraban en silencio, no sabían que decir acerca de los eventos del fin de semana.

\- Creo que iré a desempacar- dijo el rubio para luego dirigirse a su casa, dos segundos después, Adrien regreso.

\- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando. ¿Y si desempaco aquí? – preguntó.

\- Entonces todas tus cosas estarían aquí – dijo la chica sin entender.

\- ¿Y si todas mis cosas estuvieran aquí? – volvió a preguntar el chico.

\- Entonces tendrías que ir y venir a cada rato y no tiene mucho sentido – dijo Marinette aun sin entender lo que su novio quería decir.

\- ¿¡Qué tal si me mudo contigo!? ¡Y tú entiendes lo que digo! – dijo el muchacho sin paciencia.

\- No hemos tenido una señal para eso – dijo la peli azul.

\- Yo pidiéndotelo es una señal – dijo el chico.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! – gritó para luego subirse a los brazos de su novio y besarlo apasionadamente.

Adrien correspondió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo que su novia, ambos comenzaron a desvestirse para dirigirse a la habitación de la chica y celebrar el siguiente paso en su relación.

* * *

El grupo de amigos se encontraban en la sala de estar del hogar de las chicas, pronto el de Adrien y Marinette, que luego de decirles a sus amigos, ambos decidieron vivir en el departamento de la chica y como Chloe y Nathaniel estaban casados, ellos decidieron vivir en departamento del pelirrojo.

Aun no podían creer que los recién casados decidieran permanecer casados, al parecer luego de darse cuenta de su unión, la pareja hablo acerca de su relación, fue cuando el artista le confesó haber amado a la rubia desde la secundaria y para su sorpresa y felicidad, la rubia lo amaba a él, tal vez no desde la secundaria, pero definitivamente desde hace rato.

Al final todo salió perfecto para todos, Adrien era feliz, verdaderamente feliz, y aun mucho más cuando unos meses después, Marinette le dijera que estaba embarazada, definitivamente no pudo ignorar esa señal, así que una semana después, el rubio le pidió matrimonio y la mujer aceptó sin dudar, todo gracias a una noche de consuelo en Marruecos.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Listo, gracias a todos por leer. ¡Hasta la proxima!**_


End file.
